ELG The Series
by TURP
Summary: While in the forest one day Lucy meets up with a scientist whom she dupes into adopting her. Dr. Niko Tatopoulos is in search of a rare flower... only Lucy can help him. Years later after the New York City Godzilla attack they bear witness to the last of the next generation. Enter ELG The Series. Rated K for mild language, moderate sci-fi monster violence and terror.
1. His name is Tatopoulos

EL G The Series

Ok now that my Ghostbusters story is finished I'm creating yet another insane crossover involving another fixture of Japanese pop culture: Godzilla or more accurate Godzilla the Series based on the Emmerich film. During a random trip to Yokohama Nick Tatopoulos comes across little Lucy and she ends up tricking him into adopting her. Later she's key to the plot when they discover one last remaining Godzilla egg. Yes it's an insane premise but that's how I roll. Rated K+ or E10+ for everyone 10 and up; for mild language, moderate sci-fi monster violence and terror. Enjoy my loyal readers. I own nothing since Godzilla is property of Toho and Elvin Lied belongs to Lynn Okomoto.

-chapter 1 - His name is Tatopoulos

-present day year 1992 city of Yokohama

-begin 24 by Jem

In the bright afternoon skies over the Japanese city of Yokohama there was a seemingly basic looking orphanage. There was nothing really special to it it was just your average brick and mortar built building hardly worth noting. However inside the place was another matter for inside an ordinary room there was a girl but she was no ordinary girl the girl was always being picked on by the other kids. The girl possessed bright pink hair and somewhat frightening scarlet eyes. On her head was a set of horns looking like cat ears or a ribbon set. They made her a source of constant abuse and name-calling. Her name was Lucy mainly because she had no other name when she was dropped off there as an infant. The adults didn't like her that much either but three of the kids just loved to torment her constantly at any turn they included: Tomoo, the weasily group leader, Ken his brains, and the dummy of the three Izzy. The three always went out of their way to make her miserable like stealing her cookies, putting slugs in her backpack, stealing her lunches, putting Wasabi in her juice (she preferred hot sauce anyways), they just never quit at it.

Though Lucy hated this place the girl thought one of these days they'd get their just deserts but Lucy probably would never see them get it. Her only friend was a little brown stray dog she found and took care of in her spare time which she was doing such currently at the moment. However the dog heard something rustling around further into the woods getting her attention too. "Jiro what is it? What do you hear boy?"

The rustling continued until a tall rather lanky bespectacled brown haired man with his eyes stuck in a map. "Um uh can I help you?" She asked him sweetly hoping to get rid of him quickly.

"Oh hello young lady I got lost a mile back... I came here looking for a rare mutant flower, the Black Organ Pipe my reasong being I need samples for a study. I was told I could find them in this area but I keep going around in circles." He replied hardly bothering to look at her... it was just as well. She heard the whisperings behind her back the adults always complained about her ugly looking horns.

Lucy suddenly had an idea on how to get out of this dump she was stuck in. She'd seen those flowers before when she was alone in the woods. She was prepared to offer an ultimatum to this man. He was a scientist but maybe he could help her if not voluntarily then she'd trick him. "I know something sir... I know where the flowers are sir but you'll have to do something for me in return."

"Oh what's that young lady... Uh ooh well this was unexpected I'll say that much." The man said putting his map down as he finally got an eyefull while finally really as well as looking at the girl he'd been talking. However a certain appendage on her pink hair covered head made him stare in astonishment. "Strangest mutation I've ever seen... horns. Small horns."

Most people who saw her horns were disgusted but this man seemed at least fascinated by them calling them the strangest thing he'd ever seen. "Ok mister I'll show you where the flowers are if you adopt me and get me out of this dump of an orphanage."

This one really blindsided the man as he was on an exploration tour for college not trying to start a family. His girlfriend was somewhat high maintenance as it was how could care for a child too? Reluctantly he had no choice but to refuse. "I'm sorry but I'm in college right now and I'm dating someone I can't raise a child right now... "

"It's either that or no flower choose." Luce said giving the man a "take it or leave it" type of deal. To which the man was hard pressed to refuse since he needed that flower sample.

"Ahh darnit you are a clever little girl oh how rude of me I never introduced myself my name's Dr. Niko Tatopoulos I'm a scientist that studies mutated species brought about by exposure to nuclear radiation. But call me Nick." Nick said clarifying his identity to the girl. "And your name is what young lady?"

"Umm Lucy... they just call me Lucy here it was the name on the tag of my basket when I was put here." Lucy replied giving the condensed version of her arrival.

"Hmm huh maybe I can use an assistant at my new lab." Nick said ruffling her pink hair up a bit inciting a girlish giggle.

But then something else came to Lucy's mind... concerning her little four legged friend. "Wait what about Jiro?"

"Who? Who's Jiro?" Nick asked hopelessly lost.

"My doggy silly. Where he goes I go I certainly can't leave him here." Lucy added gesturing to the puppy near her feet as Nick knew he was beat... by a seven year old that is. And a rather clever one at that.

-begin Evil Decepticon Theme by Vince DiCola (I like it and it fits somewhat so too bad)

The orphanage she lived at was in an uproar especially since someone actually wanted to adopt the little horned girl much to the secretary's mind. In fact it had spread to the kids too they'd gathered watching the tall lanky man sign the needed papers and get the poor girl out of her unstable home and into a new caring new one. One where'd she be safe from tormenters and bullies.

By now the kids were whispering their thoughts on this bizarre predicament. Afterall it wasn't everyday the ugliest kid was picked out of all the "normal" children. "The monster's getting adopted? What's her secret... ?" A snot nosed boy wondered while his two buddies hung by him.

It was crazy they stood a far better chance of adoption than the ox-head as they liked to label her. "Dunno Tomoo looks like some geeky guy's taking her.

"Wonder how the freak got picked? He must have a thing for little girls." Another female named Rei child snickered.

Lucy wasn't deaf however and heard everything they were saying... so to really get them going she stuck her tongue out at them to rile them up. That really got them ticked off. "Lucy ignore them maybe I can mold that young brain of yours into a true blue brainiac." Nick said putting a stop to her fun.

As the two walked out of the building Lucy looked at the vehicle which was a pale blue van. She looked at it and contemplated her possible future life. She wondered where her life would take her... now with a last name and identity, her last name was now Tatopoulos.

"Remember you said you'd help me with finding those flowers... well let me get my equipment and you lead me to it." Nick said opening the back doors and retrieving his sample jars, vials, tubes and bags to hold well to hold samples.

"Oh ok well come this way... " Luce said as she led the trio up to the hills as her destiny was found. Nick followed after her while the dog followed along the both of them.

"I wonder how my life will be like now?" She wondered in her head. Nick seemed nice enough and at least her horns were interesting to him instead of repulsive like everybody else. He saw them as an oppurtunity for the advancement of science... she reigned him in slightly reminding him she was just a little girl not some freak experiment and he rightly agreed.

-to be continued

Ok there wasn't much this chapter but the next two chapters are the New Family two parter. There Nick and Lucy bond with the last infant and it imprints on them thinking they're its parents. Years later HEAT is called to Yokohama on reports of a massive sea creature resembling a worm and then it snowballs from there.

This has been writer TURP and I hope you folks are enjoying my crazed crossovers. Please look into Yokohama Night Monsters, Neon Genesis Nightwarriors, Power Rangers Dimension Legends, EL Digital Saviors, Diclonius Goddess of Steel, Super Horned Ascension, and Maverick Hunter KLN to satisfy your craving for bizarre crossovers. This has been TURP "The Crossover Writer" and now slightly less insane phasing out people later.


	2. New Family Part 1

ELG The Series 2

Ok readers here's chapter two and three and parts one and two of New Family. This is a time skip from 1992 and setting is post '98 movie. Here like in the episode Godzilla imprints on Nick and Lucy who's by now 14 years old and yes I'm sorry again but I've made her a geek with glasses again. Oh her fans please forgive but I love the idea of her as an intellectual and science whiz. Maybe because I'm a nerd myself I dunno. Rated K+ or E10+ for everyone 10 and up; for mild language, moderate sci-fi monster violence and terror. Enjoy my loyal readers. I own nothing since Godzilla is property of Toho and Elvin Lied belongs to Lynn Okomoto. Ok lastly pairs are Nick/Audrey, Kouta/Lucy, Mayu/Nana, Mendel/Elsie, and finally Randy/Monique.

chapter 2) New Family - Part 1

-New York City - Year 1998

In the pounding rains over New York City the thunder boomed and lighting tore through the skies as the roars of the beast called Godzilla rampaged through the city. The taxi cab drove wildly across the Brooklyn Bridge avoiding debris and swerved around another chunk of it. The passengers included Dr. Niko Tatopoulos or Nick to everybody else, the blonde Audrey Timmonds who was Nick's college sweetheart and current girlfriend, pink haired nerdette Lucy Tatopoulos Nick's adopted daughter, Audrey's cameraman Victor "Animal" Palotti who worked in New York's Channel 8 News and Audrey's working partner, and finally Philippe Roache who was the leader of the French secret service.

"Nice driving Frenchie I think ya lost him." Animal griped about Philippe crappy driving.

"Shut up Animal!" Lucy spat out smacking him upside the back of his head.

The high decibel roaring of Godzilla caught everyone's attention as his head burst through the bridge's asphalt surfacing and ready to devour the annoying taxi.

Meanwhile the F-18 jet fighters were still sweeping the skies tailing the giant lizard as the cab managed to get out of the beast's way and sped like a demon across the road only the creature followed and very much angry as the cab hit numerous bumps and spun out losing its left front tire. Godzilla was still advancing on the damaged car but was getting tangled in the suspention cables and looked to be losing his balence.

"Out! Out! Out!" Nick ordered everyone as they evacuated the car as the tangled lizard mutant struggled to chase them. The jet fighter pilots saw an opening to take the mutant down as the missiles were launched hitting the creature on both sides of its neck as well as its chest. It roared out in pain as its death rattle filled the air.

"Go! Go! Go!" Nick ordered everyone to move like their feet were on fire as it seemed the beast was going to topple over. And topple he did right onto the bridge as its eyes rolled back in death. And so the great Godzilla creature that'd terrorized New York was dead and the city was safe.

-shortly

Audrey Timmonds was reporting live from the Brooklyn Bridge along with numerous police officers for security. "Audrey Timmonds reporting live from the Brooklyn Bridge the island of Manhatten is breathing a collective sigh of relief as the rampage of Godzilla has finally come to an end. Joining us live is Dr. Niko Tatopoulos and his young adopted daughter Lucy the pair responsible for destroying the creature."

Audrey put her microphone for the doctor to talk. "I uh wouldn't say the exact pair. Will you excuse me."

"Uh clearly Dr. Tatopoulos needs a moment with his daughter. We'll conclude our interview with them later." Audrey then made the gesture to cut the video.

Nick went to go see his daughter who was dressed in her usual outfit... a set of jeans, white long jacket like a trenchcoat but thinner in fabric. Her face bore her pink rimmed glasses and her trademark shirt with a pink sleeves with a black seem running from the shoulder to the cuffs. The bottom of the shirt was white as was the inner sections of the sleeves. She seemed to be collecting skin samples for study. "Major Hicks I suggest we get back to Penn Station right now. If we miss just one of those eggs we're going to be battling for our very existance."

''Yup its a good idea if we go give the ok and mutants are still there well it'll be your head Hicks on a spike." Lucy said collecting samples of the sea lice that were attached to the beast's skin. Her tone of voice was very condescending too.

''Lucy is right Hicks think after all the misery that thing caused can we really afford to have another one one the loose?'' Nick said proposing a question.

-ruins of Madison Square Garden

Meanwhile in the smoldering and desolate ruins of Madison Square Gardens where most of the beast's eggs were wiped out... most that is one still remained however as the electrical sparks shot off everywhere showing something was alive and well.

-Manhatten skies

As the smoke billowed from the ruin of the Gardens several choppers circled the area carrying very important people. Hicks, Nick as well as Lucy hopped out of one of the choppers and Hicks wasn't in the best of moods. "Yer both lucky I'm a tolerant man you got 45 minutes and we're clearing out."

As the large gaping hole led to deepest bowels of Godzilla's lair the group shimmied down using high tension ropes. Lucy however steadied her descent using her pyschic vector arms a skill she and Nick were studying back in Chernobyl. She found they could vibrate through materials with ease though she used them only for the benefit of science. Lucy tried to steady herself only for several rocks and bits of debris came loose and fell below her feet.

"Stay close these walls aren't stable." Hicks warned the group as they hit the bottom of the hole... it was a long way back to the top. "Tracking anything down here is gonna take forever." Hicks griped.

"Maybe... maybe not. Batter one to Yankee dugout. Yankee dugout come in." Lucy said using her pink celphone to contact a few friends.

-military encampment

"We need you all to sweep the tunnels for any other infrared signatures. Over." Was Lucy's voice calling to Dr. Elsie Chapman a paleontologist.

Nearby across from the table was the sickly Dr. Mendel Craven. "Say what?"

Elsie however wasn't amused by this. "Yankee dugout to batter one ya get beaned on the head by a fastball there are no more newborns. Over and out."

-ruins

"Easy killer we're just doing a sweep just for good measure." Lucy added back hoping to calm the annoyed redhead. "Mendel Elsie I need some 411 on Con-Ed can ya get that for me? Look into new power problems or gas leaks in Midtown."

-encampment

"Sure kiddo ya got four months? That's how long its gonna take to get a call through." Elsie added with frankly dissapointing news.

"How bout the net hmm?" Lucy asked about the world wide web option.

Craven sneezed as Elsie handed him tissues. "Uh all net servers are completely jammed up (blows nose loudly)."

Meanwhile back underground cringed at how loud Craven blew his snout. Shaking her head slightly she wondered just what to do with him. Hicks figured it wasn't good news. "No luck kid?"

"Time for the big guns... Yessss." Lucy snickered to herself.

-Staten Island - Tatopoulos' lab

On Staten Island there was the Tatopoulos' lab and also where Lucy Tatopoulos lived along with her dog... who'd grown much bigger now and a full adult. He was currently snoring up a storm on the lab flooring when suddenly he was awoke by a holler.

-begin Monster by The Automatic Automatic (don't like song too bad for you/I do)

"Wahoo! Yo who's the man!?" A half black collage guy hooted out as he was winning at some space based computer game involving giant red bugs. However his good time was interrupted by the phone ringing. That made him suddenly lose. "Congratulations you just cost me 50,000 points and my chance to exterminate an entire alien hive uh oh Lucy-girl oh sorry que pasa when ya coming back to the lab? Jiro's been whining." Eh no problemo jefe... (slides over to pc/keyboard) Lemme just bypass nine nix little satelite uplink... Oh ho man I am good."

Meanwhile back underground Hicks was in a tizzy over Lucy's hacker friend. "He hacked right into Con-Ed? Who is this kid?"

"I'd tell ya but then I'd have to kill you." Nick half joked.

"That's something you military guys know all too well right Hicks? Right?" Lucy so sarcastically added. Though she had a high intelligance like Nick some of the time she preferred to be cheeky and bratty.

As the group pressed on they waded through ribcage high and dirty water all the while keeping a lookout for any signs of trouble. Once a drier location Nick was again on the phone. "The last reported power outages originated this way. Might just be residual damage or... " The scientist started to say but was cut off.

"Lizards running loose down here." Lucy added.

Suddenly the ceiling started collapsing as Hicks shouted out orders. "Ya mean besides the ceiling!" The debris fell between Hicks and the two people of science... the pair tumbled down a nearby hole.

Once the dust cleared Hicks did a head count to see who needed medical attention. "Everybody breathing?"

"Hey where's the little guy and his bratty kid?" One soldier remarked seeing they weren't present.

-unknown chamber

Deep in an unknown chamber the likes of both the Tatopoulos' were unconscious then slowly they came two and found they were slathered in some kind of putrid egg yolk remains. Lucy took a whiff then recoiled from how bad it was. "Aww that is rank!"

The two looked around the chamber and saw numerous sparking cables and one last egg dominating their attention... which suddenly started to hatch! The infant Godzilla was covered in the egg ooze and began looking over the two interlopers in its territory as if sizing them up. Nick had picked up a bit of rebar to defend himself while Luce extended her invisable vector arms. "Let's not do anything hasty eh little fella?

"Hey Nick why is he staring at us that way? Hmm... " Lucy stammered out definately terrified. To both their surprise the infant licked Nick's face then Lucy's. "Nick I'm gonna use my vectors to scare him with that loose power cable."

Using the invisable limb she tore loose the nearby pipe and cable frightening the infant beast away as it swiftly burrowed into the ground and vanished from sight. Later the two Tatopoulos' found a tunnel that led to the bay and saw the creature's air bubbles trail off into the waters. The rain poured as the two were at a loss at what to say to one another.

-camp

"What you mean you're shutting us down!?" Nick fumed to Hicks. "That creature's on the loose we have to find it before it grows!"

"The armed forces can handle it from here Worm guy got subs sweeping the eastern seaboard and Airforce is on full alert.'' Hick pompously predicted... though with the track record from the first creature it wasn't going to be a cakewalk by any means.

''With all due respect Major the fat lady hasn't sung ya still need us." Elsie pointed out.

"Right and taking down the first one was so easy... don't make me laugh Hicks. In monster movies the military is a joke.'' The nerdette said mocking the military's inneffective methods.

Hicks was a bit miffed by the teen girl's offending comment but as military he kept his cool. "Joke? Look kid this is real life and death you all did a bang up job but its time for the hunter's to hunt and lab rats to go back to the lab."

"Well this lab rat is not about to desert the ship." Nick retorted back not taking the crap from Hicks as he pulled him back.

"This isn't my call Nick kiddo... sorry." Hicks said walking out of the tent.

Lucy let out a humpfh. "Pompous military windbag. The nerve. Those fools ain't gonna find anything. Then it starts again... ships, buildings, lives and such."

Craven however wasn't too sure of that. "Lucy you kidding the navy's got a tracking system that can find a nickel on the bottom of the Atlantic. I should know I helped design it (sneezes)."

"Two PHD's and you still can't remember to pack tissues." Elsie added handing over the said item.

"Nobody else understands how creature thinks but me and Nick we're the only group who can find it." Lucy claimed thumbing through her sketch book of mutated species the pair had catalogued over the years.

Craven blew his nose yet again and seemed a bit worried. ''We?"

Nick however then elaborated on his plan. "I've got a research facility on Staten Island we can use it as a staging area."

"Yeah let's put on a show." Elsie said getting into rather good spirits at a rather innapropriate time.

"This isn't a game Elsie this is potential life and death. You in or out? Either we can't risk a new Godzilla's return engagement." Nick said getting annoyed at the redhead's lack of seriousness.

-Jamaica

Meanwhile thousands and thousands of miles away in the Carribean Sea on the island of Jamaica tourism was booming thanks to fact Godzilla had rampaged his way through the island. A native was hosting a show for tourists in one of the beast's giant footprints. "And this ladies and gentlemen was where Godzilla began his reign of terror."

Meanwhile on the sunny beaches trouble was brewing... strange black tar had began engulfing three swimmers. The brunette in pigtails screamed as she was pulled under some unknown object. Her blonde companion was pulled under too and so was the guy with them. Swimmers raced out of the waters in panic as one more swimmer was taken under.

-Staten Island - Tatopoulos' lab

Once the quartet had arrived at the lab Craven wasn't impressed by the place. "You work here? I thought this place was condemned."

"Well he works I live here... Got everything a girl my age needs... snacks, textbooks, CD's and player, game systems, dog food, and finally feminine essentials." Lucy explained as Nick got the locked door open. The mere mention of Lucy's essentials made Craven go beet red which got a snicker from Elsie.

Once the four were inside the place the metal door closed back up as the group rode a lift up to the top floors. Stepping towards his worm tank he asked how they were. "Hey guys miss me?"

Just to have some fun with Nick Elsie answered him in a mock childish toned voice. "Yes Dr. Nick we missed you ever so much." However neither Nick nor Lucy were amused by Elsie's antics as they just walked to the PC. "Oh rent a sense of humor you two."

Fiddling with a microscope which fell to peices Craven remarked. "I can see the research grant fairy hasn't been kind."

"The military is never going to find that monster out in the Atlantic because it isn't out in the Atlantic. At least not far.'' Nick deduced as the map of the five buroughs of the city adorned the map behind him on the wall.

Being a bit skeptical Elsie just had to ask. ''And you know this how?''

''Elsie its parent traveled halfway around the globe by instinct alone so I ask you this why is the infant in such a huge hurry to leave?" Lucy said proposing a question to the paleontologist.

The sound of a nearby door opening caught everyone's attention. "You finally hear about the Dodgers movin' to Las Angeles?"

It was Randy... he must've heard everyone come in plus Jiro was there too and he ran to his master like a moth to a flame. "Hey boy how ya been you miss mommy?"

"Elsie Chapman, Mendel Craven meet Lucy's dog Jiro and both our research assistant Randy Hernandez." Nick said introducing everyone to each other.

Taking Elsie's delicate hand into his and trying to act like a real ladie's man. ''The pleasure's all yours."

Taking his hand off her the redhead retorted back sarcastically. "And thats just the way I like it."

Sneezing yet again Craven held out his hand hoping for a handshake with Randy but Lucy shook her head slightly then glared up at him. ''You're a doctor ya oughtta know better than that.'' The rosette commented on Kraven's somewhat ignorance of hygiene to which he gave a sheepy grin.

Hopping to the PC Lucy typed in her passwords and needed encryptions as she accessed the needed data. ''Randy's been with us for 14 months now he feeds my dog whenever Nick and I go on trips. He'll help us find our missing tadpole so to speak."

''How?" Craven asked lost.

"By helping it find us." Randy answered him.

Lucy played a recording of the father creature's roar slash call from a few weeks ago. "This was recorded when the first creature took a swim in the Hudsen."

"Once El Nino hears it he'll head straight to the source." The techie elaborated.

"And then we call in an air strike?" Craven hoped.

Turning off the PC Lucy swung her chair around facing everyone. Nick also had something on his mind... something odd. "Or we study the creature."

Trying to reason with the three Lucy tried the last straw she could come up with. "It's only a baby y'know."

Waltzing right up to the two Tatopoulos' she wasn't very impressed. "Yer both insane... I happen to like that in a man." Or maybe she was impressed to which Lucy just made an vomiting imatating gesture.

"Is it my imagination or is this the begginning of a beautiful friendship?" The latino techie jokingly remarked.

"It's yer imagination." Everyone retorted back to him... basically telling him to shut up.

-next day

The next morning a forklift carrying a large metallic crate showed up at the lab... to everyone's surprise is was for Craven. "Careful, careful it's very fragile." Kraven cautioned the driver as the crate was set down.

Voicing his two cents the Latino joked what was inside. "Big screen TV?''

Opening up the crate Craven used the remote to left his creation roll out into the light so to speak. ''Only a quantum leap in remote information retreival technology. An autonimous cybernetic intelligance unit designed to collect data from the most hostile enviroments. Ladies and gentlemen I give you NIGEL. Next millennium Intelligence Gathering Electronic Liaison."

NIGEL frankly resembled a three wheeled moped-like robot but with catepillar tracks in the back. The upper body had a clawed sampling arm while the head bore a red right eye and a multi-hued left.  
The head itself was spherical with a "mouth" replaced by a vent. Its color was construction yellow.

Looking it over Randy had a naming suggestion. "Wouldn't that be NMIGEL?" Craven huffed out as he went to adjusting the head.

-Atlantic Ocean

Meanwhile in the stormy Atlantic Ocean a large battleship was scouring the ocean floor looking for any trace of the monster but so far no luck. In the bridge the captain was going over the progress with Hicks. "No sign of it Major Hicks we've ships stationed all along the Eastern seaboard and not one blip."

"Could be anywhere in the Atlantic by now anywhere in the world." Hicks lammented after hearing the dissapointing news.

-Staten Island - Tatopoulos' lab

Meanwhile back at Staten Island lab NIGEL was placing more fish into a larger pile inside a grey cylindrical metal trap with cage bars remote controlled by Craven. ''Welcome to your new home little Godzilla spawn."

Meanwhile inside the building Randy was looking over the net when something caught his attention. "Wow Houston we have a problem. Some major weirdness reported in Jamaica."

Seeing as how their current plans were shot the redhead spoke up. "So much for luring it here."

Nick happened to agree and figured it was time to head out. ''Pack up our gear people we're taking this show on the road.''

Elsewhere and not to far from shore the rain poured down on the likes of Randy the sickly Craven dressed in bright yellow raincoats were in a small motor boat. As usual Craven was complaining about it. "I could be lecturing at MIT but no I'm out here fetching buoys (sneezes)." Which was was pretty what the pair was doing with two in the boat already.

Also being sounded off was the Godzilla roar while Randy got snippy with the near hyperchondriac doctor. "What else are we gonna use to lure this thing your winning personality?"

The techie then noticed the other buoys were being sucked below the waves by something... something large no doubt. ''Of our various options I choose running!"

The large mass headed right after them as started up the motor as the men raced to shore... and speedily got out of the boat. The nearby dock had another larger boat tied up on pier. The mass smashed through that and leapt out from the water landing and smashing the small motor boat... revealing itself as a huge near two and half story tall sub-adult Godzilla. Godzilla Jr. let out a great roar as lightning crashed behind him.

Both Craven and Randy ran for it as Jr. trotted over to the fish baited trap. Hearing commotion outside the redheaded scientist was in shock. "It couldn't have heard the signal all the way in Jamaica!" Elsie half hollered out at the shock of seeing the near full grown creature.

Lucy was wondering along the same lines. "But how'd Baby get here so fast?!" She said adding an affectionately sounding nickname... in this case "Baby".

Jr. began sniffing around the trap snapping up the fish inside while the likes of Randy and sickly Craven hid behind some wooden crates. "Ya got one of those in extra large?"

Craven typed in the button commands as the traps bars tried to lower but couldn't since Jr. was too big for the thing. Jr. reared up and roared since he was stuck inside the trap. "I thought you said this thing was human sized!'' The cowardly scientist half yelled to Nick and Lucy.

"I-i-i-t-t-t was Craven! At least for awhile it was!'' Lucy half stammered out.

The trapped mutation then used its tough yet sharpened claws to tear the trap to shreds and threw the bits off itself resulting in Randy asking the dumbest question. ''How cool is this?!" The techie asked though Craven thought he was just plain nuts.

"Not at all.'' Craven typed in instructions on his remote control for NIGEL. ''It's up to you NIGEL lead that thing back to water."

The yellow robot went along on its tracks and wheel trying to grab Jr's attention and get him back to sea. Jr shook the last bit of trap of himself and inadverdantly tail swept the poor robot. "BAHHHHHHHH!" NIGEL called out as he landed and became instant scrap just behind the two men.

By now Jr had his reptilian eyes set on Elsie, Lucy, and Nick... the three ran for it and hid behind Nick's deep blue Jeep. Elsie whipped out her celphone.  
"We can't trap it I'm calling Hicks!'' The redhead panicked out clearly seeing no other way to deal with the beast.

"Waita second woman! It's searching for something... Oh crap!" Lucy tried to say as the Jeep was lift by the beast's jaws and thrown hard to the right.

Elsie ran for the building while the two Tatopoulos' hid near a small wooden shed all the while the giant mutant began sniffing the air trying to pick up on some unknown that currently eluded it. Jr. bit down on the shed and shook it apart and resumed the chase after the two Tatopoulos' grabbing them both by one of his massive claws as the two screamed in terror. However the pair cloth collars couldn't support their weight by being claw hanged and they fell... luckily Lucy used her vector arms catch Nick as well as brace her own fall. Jr. then picked up the pair eyeing them closely.

"Do something!" Randy yelled to the cowardly Craven. Randy had gotten attached to his adoptive daughter... sure she looked a bit strange but she had a good head on her shoulders'.

''I'm open to ideas." He added back... but just what could he do though? Against something that huge?

Jr. then was opening his maw as it seemed it was all over for the two. Lucy couldn't believe it eaten by a giant lizard mutant. She endured years at her orphanage just to have it end like this it wasn't fair! But then the beast suddenly changed its mind and took a sniff of the two things in its grasp. Nick and Lucy were getting impatient... they just wanted it to end.

"Well what're you waiting for!?'' He hollered out.

"Yeah just do it already!?" Lucy said following his lead.

Then even more strange was the fact the beast licked both of them... and let out a low mooing typed sound and set both of them back on the ground. "You remember us." Nick figured.

"Nick he really remembers us... facinating... but is that even possible?'' Lucy asked.

Shrugging a bit Nick started backing away from the mutant lizard who followed after him. ''Follow us do what we do. That's right follow us."

"Come on Baby into the water... come on follow my jacket.'' Lucy called up the giant mutant... as she threw her long white coat into the waters near the lab.  
While the Tatopoulos' were busy the others quickly opened the door while beast was occupied slipped inside the building. Jr. let out a sound that seemed like a low annoyed growl as he scratched at the doors apparently wanting the Tatopoulos'. Sniffing he knew they were inside but couldn't get to them and paced around in circles then curling up and laying down just outside the doors.

"Intense I think so." Randy said as everyone rode the lift upstairs.

"Chah tell me about it almost wet myself... '' Lucy added catching her breath and hoping her heart would stop pounding her chest like a giant drum.

"Ookay what just happened?'' Elsie asked hopelessly lost by the whole ordeal.

Heading to the upper floors and into the group saw a waiting Jiro was barking at the giant intruder just outside. This thing was an invader on his turf and he wanted him out as of now. "Who cares let's get Hicks on the line before it decides to eat Brooklyn for lunch!" Craven ranted hoping Nick would do the realistic thing and send the beast to an early yet 20,000 fathom deep deathbed.

Thinking back Lucy realized something. "No Baby isn't leaving here anytime soon.'' She surmised still affectiantly calling it ''Baby''.

Elsie however wondered how the teenage could determine that. Sure she knew the kid had a big brain in her head and sure she picked up a lot from Nick but how could she possibly know such a thing? "What makes you so sure kiddo?"

Nick stepped in to explain what happened yesterday. "For one thing when it hatched we were the only ones there. We were covered by this gunk from the eggs all over us the creature must've picked up on that scent and imprinted on us like a baby and a parent.''

The two looked out the window seeing Jr. still all curled up waiting for the two to return to him. ''You both think it thinks your it's mothers?"

"Actually I tend to prefer to think I'm its mother and Nick's its daddy (smiles)... (everyone stares at her) what? Don't look at me like that.'' Lucy spat glowering at everyone and pushing up her glasses. "Anyways how else do you explain why it didn't hurt when it had the chance hmm? This offspring is clearly different than its parent was. Look he's waiting for us... ''

''Yer both insane I'm calling Hicks.'' Elsie spat as she huffed out the door and onto the roof.

The two Tatopoulos' follow her outside trying and also hoping to reason with her. ''Elsie yer a paleontologist y'know dinosaurs? Why so sudden to kill the closest thing to a living breathing speciman?"

"Lucy has a point Elsie." Nick pointed oh so obviously.

"Common sense?'' She pointed out.

"Past experience?'' Craven said jumping on the bandwagon.

"Twenty-three billion in property damage from his old man?" Randy suggested only for Nick and Lucy to glare at him. "What no I'm just sayin'... ''

"We've been right about this creature so far just trust us on this." Nick said settling the issue as the five looked down from the rooftop and their eyesight went down to the relaxing creature.

It looked up at everyone which freaked out the redheaded paleontologist. "If it looks at me wrong even once I am reuniting it with the rest of its family.  
Speaking to Randy Craven wondered if this even made any sense. "You're not seriously letting him study it?"

"Flush... insane but flush." Was all Randy had to say to that.

-sometime later

The tests were underway as the five went about studying the great beast as Elsie began her thoughts over the scientist and his daughter's methods. (voice only) "The two Tatopoulos' methods can best be described as unconventional... if not suicidal.''

Nick opened the doors and like a dog with a master came greeting the two getting right in their faces as the pair patted its muzzle. Later Lucy's dog Jiro began barking again at the lizard upset since Lucy belonged to him. This struck a nerve in the lizards mind... he thought Lucy belonged only to him too. Jr. apparently had had enough of the dog's barking and let out a roar signifying he was the alpha male here not the dog. The dog then fainted from the roar. "Experiences with Lucy's dog Jiro whose barking and clingyness to Lucy struck a bad nerve. It seemed the creature was jealous of Jiro's affections from Lucy... Rather than kill the other animal like in other power struggles the creature let out a loud roar signifying it was the alpha... but the fact Jiro fainted didn't help though."

Next series of experiment were feeding the great beast... with a big barrel full of fish of course. Randy and Craven sounded the call... to which Jr. heard and headed towards the lab.

"However contrary to conventional wisdom on carnivorous dinosaurs this creature appears to hunt its prey upon necessity."

Once Jr. had surfaced it unnverved the redhead a bit... she was in fact rattled. "It doesn't act on pure instinct like a lizard. It's displaying intelligance even loyalty.''

Nick gestured for Elsie to feed the great towering beast which stared down at them looking very imtimidating. "Baby loves his mother.'' Lucy giggled out then the two scientists just gave the most ignorant look meaning maybe she'd gone a bit too far. ''Or maybe I'm just projecting human-type traits to it.''

Elsie threw some of the fish which Jr. snapped up and swallowed and gave a loud cooing sound almost like it was thankful. This calmed the frazzled woman down a bit. From out of the blue Jr. bit down on the fish barrel and swallowed them all in one gulp. The group just looked at the two Tatopoulos' who tried not to look guilty.

-Jamaica

Meanwhile back in Jamaica... things were still looking grim. The black tar still washed up on the shoreline staining the once beautiful beach sands. The military was there still thinking the hatchling was doing all this. Numerous dump trucks poured piles of fish onto the beach hoping to entice the unseen beast. ''That oughtta entice our little carnivore.''

''What about the tar? Doesn't quite fit the pattern.'' A soldier noted as the stuffed stained the shore along with dead fish.

''Where these mutations are concerned you can forget all about patterns.'' Hick replied to the soldier.

Suddenly Hicks' phone rang which he went about answering but he got quite a shock. ''Hicks. Who is this? You saw what?! Where?'' After hanging up he didn't look too pleased.

-Staten Island - Tatopoulos' lab

Later at Staten Island lab the likes of the two Tatopoulos' were doing yet another test on the creature. Lucy herself was instructing it to go back. "That's it back up young man back... " To which the creature did so. Looking through her notebooks notes she found what she searched for. "Craven Nick and I ran tests Baby's sterile... no Baby having babies.''

NIGEL went along ahead towards the large mutant... much to its creator's chagrin. "NIGEL wait... ''

NIGEL then rolled along and strangely spoke in a teeny typed girly voice. "Hello sailor new in town?'' The noise Jr. made in response to that almost sounded like a snorty "huh?".

''Who programmed it to say that?!" Craven ranted wanting answers on who tampered with his invention. He noticed Randy looking a bit pleased with himself and he put two and two together... in short Randy did it.

Jr. just turned around and tail whipped the poor robot again sending high into air and once again crashing into a heap behind the four as Jr. then went back to sea. ''BAHHHHHH!'' The robot yelled out.

Running to shoreline Craven managed to drag the yellow machine out of the waters near the lab. "Listen you little slacker hacker... '' He started to say only Randy cut him off.

"What're ya gonna (smack upside his head) OWW!" Randy started until Luce smacked him upside his head to shut him. As he rubbed it she gave him an angry glare... very imtimidating with the fact of her scarlet eyes. It was enough even the most pyschotic murderer who saw it would wet themselves.

The sudden appearance as well as sound of miss Audrey Timmonds voice alerted everyone's attention. Her white news van with its blue stripe was an eye catcher plus Animal was with her. ''Hello anybody home?''

"Audrey? Audrey to what do we owe the pleasure of our meeting hmm? Boy its good to see you.'' Lucy running up to the woman and putting her in a deep hug. Audrey was the motherly figure she had missed out on early in life. She learned everything there was to know about being a girl from her including certain 'girl' issues.

"Hey kiddo but I'm a little pissed at Nick... You dissappear for weeks don't return my phone calls and you both owe me that exclusive." She said very much annoyed at Nick more Lucy but annoyed enough at the both of them.

"This really isn't the best time... '' Nick said leading the three away for privacy.

"What's she doing here?" Audrey asked immediately getting jealous of Elsie being around her man.

"Y'know Nick he just couldn't stand to be away from me.'' Elsie retorted trying to rile up the blonde.

Unbeknownst to everyone Jr. was headed back to shore indicated by the trail of bubbles on the surface as Jr. surfaced right behind the two news casters much to everyone else's shock. ''Well the whole family's here? What's going on?''

''Its alright how long could we keep it a secret?" Craven suggested an option.

Nick however fiercely objected. "Are you crazy?"

"Allow me to give you an exclusive demonstration of my latest creation NIGEL." Craven said as the nearby yellow robot marched forward.

Its head turned slightly looking over miss Audrey Timmonds. ''Hello babah." It said in an Elvis styled voice.

Trying to explain the Elvis Presley voice style Craven made up something on the spot. ''Uh human personality interface very hush-hush.''

"Thank you thank you very much.'' NIGEL finished using yet another of the King's catchphrases.

Holding their breath everyone waited until they saw Jr. grow bored and head back under the waves completely missed by the blonde woman.

-Jamaica

Back in Jamaica the beast was at work but refused to show itself. A US Navy battleship was patrolling the area just offshore for any clues. "This is Captain Tilbert of the Huntington still no sign of the missing swimmers."

The boat went along and passed through more of the black tarred water then a large patch of it. The sailor looked overboard wondering just what it was when suddenly a large tentacle burst out of the muck. The crew recoiled in fear as dozens more tentacles ensnared the small craft breaking and pulling it under the waves.

-Staten Island - Tatopoulos' lab - that night

"Another ship went AWOL they're blaiming it on Godzilla.'' Randy read from the news report from the Jamaica.

"That's impossible Baby's been here with us it can't be in two places at once... " Lucy said trying to wrap her girly brain around the fact her precious 'Baby' could be causing trouble.

Elsie had another theory however. ''Ya think there's another one?"

"Or maybe something worse." Nick depressingly lammented.

Getting a exvited Lucy had gotten into one of her bad habits... getting too excited. "Like giant mutant nemertean worms! Or even mutant sea urchins! (everyone stares at her) Or me maybe just shutting my motormouth... " Lucy said quieting down.

''We'd better check it out." Nick finally decided.

Meanwhile sneaking around the outside of the building Animal and the blonde were trying to find out just what Nick and the others were hiding. ''They're hiding something I know it. A girlfriend senses these things."

Animal however thought differently. ''Yer his girlfriend then why we breaking and entering?"

As the two walked they failed to notice the sleeping mutant laying by the building. ''This has nothing to do with our relationship its about the story... and the way that Elsie was looking at him. That two-bit little..." Now the blonde was fuming mostly out of jealousy.

As Audrey flapped her gums the likes of Godzilla was right behind her and was still oblivious when suddenly Godzilla awoke turning his line of sight at the news reporter. As the mutant reared up to its full height she stammered to say anything... but nothing came out except a loud scream.

The scream alerted the occupants inside the lab... signaling Lucy running to the window. "Audrey oh shit! Hang on we're coming!" Luce sped out the doorway onto the roofing section and tried to call the mutant behemoth off its perceived intruders.

Calling from the roof she told him to back off... well more or less. "No! Bad Baby go back young man go back! I mean it!" She hollered to it meaning to Jr. "mom" was angry and best to do as she said. "Good boy... He won't hurt you Audrey... I think... " Lucy thought out loud hoping she wasn't wrong.

"Oh two somebodies are getting hurt. The story of the century and you weren't even gonna tell me?" Audrey called back feeling not only hurt, but dissappointment, and of course the obligatory pissed off.

"We were trying to prevent woorldwide chaos and where do ya get off breaking in here hmm?" Lucy retorted wanting answers from the blonde as well.

"Who are you saving it for Connie Chung?!" Audrey complained back to her boyfriend bringing up a point.

Godzilla however didn't like the tone of voice Audrey used with its ''parents" and got right in her face. "It's ok we were just talking."

-begin Beginning of the End by Kieth Emerson

However to add more fuel to the flammable situation the sounds of military choppers came with their searchlights. "Guys incoming!" Randy shouted letting everyone know trouble was starting. The lone chopper used the light over the giant mutant which hurt its eyes that were atuned to the night and dark depths of the sea. Animal kept up his filming as everyone watched in suspense as the chopper swooped over the likes of Randy, Lucy, and Nick on the roof.

"NO! LEAVE BABY ALONE I MEAN IT! YA WANNA PIECE OF ME?!" The young Lucy holered up at the chopper putting herself in bewteen the line of fire and the lizard.

By now numerous tanks and jeeps swarmed the lab area as well as the factory extension behind it and to make matters worse Hicks had arrived. One of the choppers launched a missile directed right at Jr. who dogded out of the way. The stray missile hit a nearby chemical storage tank which exploded into a massive fireball. Godzilla's blue dorsal fins glowed as he unleashed a powerful green plasma breath which hit the chopper's right engine sending it tumbling down to the ground. The pilots managed to escape with their lives.

Godzilla backed away from the tank blasts that blew up in front of it... it was scared and getting backed into a corner was the last you wanted to do to this mutant species. "Get off the property it ain't yours! You don't belong on it! Lucy yelled from to the soldiers. Next Nick and Luce sped down the ladder to try and their speciman

Other soldiers grabbed Audrey and another grabbed Animal's recording tape. "Hello does the First Amendment ring a bell?!'' He hollered to ignorant army grunt about his American rights.

"You have crossed the line doctor!" Hicks growled to the scientist.

"Get offa him Hicks! You wanna piece of me!? Do ya huh?!'' Lucy screamed as she used her vectors to throw him off Nick and into the building wall.  
This temporarily knocked the wind out of him.

More of the soldiers fired off bazooka missiles hitting the beast in its chest which roared in pain then the tanks let loose on him with the same result. Nick with Lucy close behind him tried to get Godzilla to escape by water. "Go to the water! Swim away! Go! Go! Go!" Nick hollered to it.

"That's it get away! You've got to get away!" Lucy screamed to Jr. as her eyes teared up.

Hearing their frantic voices, bleeding from its neck and confused Godzilla saw no choice but do as its ''parents" told it to do. However again the situation just got even worse... An F-18 was bearing down on the mutant lizard and unleashed its high powered gunfire payload. Godzilla was in water up to the middle of his body as the jet's machine gunfire hit him and toppled him over.

Resurfacing he let loose a stream of green fire at the annoying jet fighter he saw the thing was doubling back at him and the pilot pressed the button on his control stick signifying the missile launch. Getting a lockon he fired... the missiles sped towards its target.

The missiles tip opened up and revealed three smaller missiles which rocketed at their prey as Godzilla dived one last time... the projectiles hit the water creating a huge yellow half sphere of super heated energy the big boom came which sprayed water everywhere. "GODZILLA! NOOOOOOOOOOO!'' Lucy screamed out as the smoke cleared and all traces of Godzilla were gone.

-to be continued

Ok, ok relax Godzilla's not dead... just wounded. I figured these two chapters would whet yer appetite for the rest of the stuff. Next in chapter 3 and part 2 of New Family the team heads to Jamaica and run into some real spineless horrors. They acquire new allies as well. Don't miss part 3 of this extremely bizarre crossover story... what will happen when Lucy meets Kouta and his family? After all how does a significant other explain a giant mutant lizard?

Well keep reading to find out. And yes I know Lucy's real name is Kaede I know... just relax in the story she's called Lucy because it was the only thing written on her baby basket. It was put on there by the facility jerks. Ok are you happy now? Anyways this has been writer TURP and I hope you folks are enjoying my crazed crossovers. Please look into Yokohama Night Monsters, Neon Genesis Nightwarriors, Power Rangers Dimension Legends, EL Digital Saviors, Diclonius Goddess of Steel, Horns of a Spider, and Maverick Hunter KLN to satisfy your craving for bizarre crossovers. This has been TURP "The Crossover Writer" and now slightly less insane now phasing out people later.


	3. New Family Part 2

ELG The Series 3

Ok now that my Ghostbusters story is finished I'm creating yet another insane crossover involving another fixture of Japanese pop culture: Godzilla or more accurate Godzilla the Series. Here we continue "New Family" in Part 2... with two new beasts to take down can HEAT defeat them without help? Find out. Rated K+ or E10+ for everyone 10 and up; for mild language, moderate sci-fi monster violence and terror. Enjoy my loyal readers. I own nothing since Godzilla is property of Toho and Elfen Lied belongs to Lynn Okomoto.

-chapter 3 - New Family - Part 2

-Staten Island - Tatopoulos' lab

At Staten Island the Tatopoulos' lab recovery crews were handling the damage caused by the military strike on Godzilla Jr. It was a mess... and not just the locale but the members of Nick's were in a depressing funk since Godzilla's apparent death.

The African American news reporter on the lab's tube was summerizing the battle had taken place last night. "This new Godzilla not quite fully grown was quickly destroyed by the US military however there are new reports of yet another creature wreaking havoc off the shores of J...'' The tube was then muted before the reporter could finish saying Jamaica.

"That should've been me on the 6 o'clock news!" The blonde complained over the idea of her story not being aired.

Animal however added his dry witted two cents to that. "Yeah well its kinda hard to get yer stuff on the air (yells at the near soldier's face) when a bunch a stormtroopers grab yer camera and trample yer first amendment rights!"

"You had no right calling Major Hicks that creature wasn't a threat to anybody." Nick said harshly accusing the blonde of calling the Major.

Stunned at the allegations her boyfriend said to her Audrey was almost speechless... almost mind you. ''Ah you think I'd actually... "

And a just as stunned Animal jumped in to stand up for her. ''Hey, hey, hey, we didn't even see Godzilla ok until like two seconds before the cavalry showed up.''

Annoyed at this bit of news Nick still wanted answers. ''If you didn't call Hicks who did?"

Audrey however had her own ideas... involving the redheaded paleontologist. "Maybe yer little girlfriend didn't think you could keep Godzilla under control?''

"What's the matter news twinkie? Can't handle a little competition?" Elsie retorted ready with witty one-liner comebacks of her own.

"Alright catfight!" Randy cheered awaiting just that.

"Shut up!'' The likes of Elsie, Lucy and Audrey half yell at him... shutting him up.

An angry Hicks waltzed in through the doors... It was clear the two Tatopoulos' were going to be given a real royal chewing out by him. "You two and I talk NOW!''

Knowing they'd be in for it they reluctantly followed him out to the roof. As they trio walked Hicks had to give his side of it. "I know what you're thinking how could I just destroy the scientific find of the century?"

"Baby wasn't hurting anyone... remind me not to ask about military training now.'' Lucy huffed out refusing to even look at Hicks eye to eye.

"Lucy's right the insight we could've obtained from that creature was immeasurable." Nick argued.

"You think I didn't consider that!? But I also had to consider how many lives that insight might cost. Go back to scooping up worms you two it'll be a lot safer for everyone.'' Hicks argued back on his take. He had a valid point as did Nick... but ultimately Lucy chose to side with Nick.

"I still agree with Nick... wait a second Hicks yer not arresting us as in throwing in the slammer or the big house?'' The nerdette questioned the military official just that.  
Usually when pick a fight with the military you'd get thrown in there.

"You both dissapointed?" He asked in a lighter toned voice.

-later that night

Later during the night as the crickets chirped away their song the likes of Nicks blue Jeep pulled up to the building as Nick was taking some boxed supplies from the jeep and and handed them to Randy. "Any luck outing our Benedict Arnold?" Nick asked the two.

"Nope tell it to 'im Randy." Lucy said shaking her head slightly.

"Well Luce and I hacked into Hicks phone records... the call was untracable." Randy explained sadly which meant the group was still no closer to finding out who was the internal snitch.

"Ta-da Craven and I are ready for Jamaica." Elsie said waving the tickets like they were 1000 dollar bills.

"Uh I got my flu shots (sneezes)." Craven added as he sneezed yet again.

"Yet you still sneeze... shameful." Luce commented on his continued sickness.

Getting serious again the redheaded woman gave her plan to Nick. "If there is another creature down we'll be on top of it.''

"Fine Randy, Lucy and I will join you as soon as possible.'' Nick replied to her when the likes of Jiro let out a loud woof sound.

"Can't forget you boy. Yer coming too." Lucy said patting him on his furry head.

-lab -inside

As Randy walked out the lift he heard typing... he snuck up behind the intruder set the boxes down and ran at them. Randy grabbed them by the shoulders hoping to get them off the PC but the stranger went to typing only to be grabbed under the arms by Nick. "This a private party?" He asked.

The stranger threw him off her too only to be ensnared by the rosette's vector arms. "Not anymore... take that you dirty rat.'' Then the girl using her other normal hands switched on the lights... revealing a slender woman in tight jeans, a midriff showing lavender t, and pleather jacket. "Ah-ha sweet." Randy said lightening up the intruders pretty looks.

Glowering at her Lucy wanted immediate answers while Jiro growled at her warning her not to try anything... if she did she'd need a tetanus shot. "Who the heck are you hmm? What's yer business on private property!?''

"If you set me down I'll tell you... (Lucy just drops her) Rude child!" The woman said giving Nick her card which read ''Chargeures Property and Casualty Insurance''. "Monique Dupre I believe you are familiar with my associates in the insurance game?" Monique said introducing herself.

Nick was immediately getting suspcious of the woman. "Have you and your French Secret Service pals been shadowing us the whole time?"

Annoyed Nick and Lucy walked out the doors and out onto the overlooking roof. Randy fogured two and two together and had to add his two cents. "Yer a spy? Cool.''

Walking out onto the roof with Nick Monique explained her orders more thoroughly. "We did what we felt was necessary.'' However the two Tatopoulos' then realized something... it was clear there wasn't any traitor at the lab Monique was the one who called Hicks and snuffed out Jr. "You... you bitch you mutant killing bitch c'mere! I oughtta wring yer head off!'' Lucy cursed as she ensnared Monique again... and the French woman knew she might be in trouble. However she had been in more dangerous situations than this and she kept a level head through it.

"Put me down if you fools had did your job properly that creature had never have been born.'' Monique hissed struggling to free herself but her efforts were in vain since the teenager just kept up her grip strong and not faltering.

"Baby wasn't dangerous to anyone! He's just territorial." The rosette ranted to the French spy.

"What gives you the right to... '' Nick tried to say but Monique cut him off.

"And now the moral debate begins... you will put me down so we might postpone until we have dispensed with the latest mutation?" Monique suggested... Lucy sadly had to agree with the service agent time was of the essence in Jamaica there wasn't any time to argue about Godzilla's apparent death and who pulled the trigger so to speak.

"Fine... here enjoy the fall season.'' Lucy said as her lips curled into a smile with what would be best described as smirk-esqe qualities. The scarlet eyed teenager then dropped the secret agent onto the floor... hard.

As soon as she picked herself up she felt something smack her upside the back of her head. "Rude child." The French woman muttered as she took out from her jacket a somewhat blurry black and white photo showing some type of multi-armed sea animal. They were too blurry to tell if the mutant was an octopus, squid, worm or even something else entirely.

''Oh-no I'm done cleaning up after your government." Nick sternly said not even wanting anything to do with Monique much less go anywhere.

Finding the scientists attitude a bit admirable for an American and she had to explain it. ''Your angst is almost European but please join me in how do you say (snaps fingers) the big picture? I can provide you with state of art research vessel, as well as weaponry, and eh (clears throat) protection." Again Monique had a good point... there was a big picture and this was the entire planet was suffering from nuke poisoning, deforestation, chemical contaminants, and of course global warming could lead to the rise of more mutant monsters.

Watching from the doorway Randy was eavsdropping on the three and just had to comment. ''Don't about you jefe but I feel safer already."

"We leave first thing in the morning and (points thumb at himself) I'm in charge." Nick asserted right off the bat.

-Jamaica

Meanwhile the next morning back in Jamaica the likes of Elsie and the sickly Craven were investigating a large glob of the strange tar that had washed up on the beach. A few others were in the vicinity of the one the pair of scientists along the shoreline... Elsie was using a pronged hammer to poke into the eboby hued blob. Apparently she was trying to get a sample for NIGEL as she dropped the tiny bit of the into one of the robots sampling jars. "Intiializing analytical protocalls. Analyzing sample now... You wanna talk PH levels?! We got 'em low! Low! Low! So low, they're ins-ay-ay-ane!'' Once again Randy was tinkering with NIGEL's vocal software which got a giggle from the redheaded woman.

Craven was not amused however and had some 'plans' for the techie. ''Remind me to kill that teenage punk for messing with NIGEL's linguistic software.''

The redhead also brought up tar encrusted glob of the tar on her pointer... only to examine it at eye level while Craven went about touching it with his whole palm to likely ascertain any thermal qualities.

Elsie found something of interest in the stuff. "You feel that? That pulsing sentation.'' Poking into the stuff more they realized something extremely bizarre... the tar held something inside. ''Something's in here.''

Indeed something was inside the tar... which started wiggling around as something broke out. A pale green fish was inside and looked like it'd been starved for several weeks as if it hadn't been eating properly. The fish's condition caused by being trapped inside the tar gave Craven some insight and potential clues into its purpose and origins. ''It looks like this tar was draining it. But why?''

-Staten Island - Tatopoulos' lab

The quoted 'state of the art research vessel' Monique had spoke of wasn't all that great in actuality... Its white hull was rusted in various places which Nick ended up picking at. "This is state of the art?!'' Nick griped out in annoyance... this boat was on its last voyage. In short it was crap that floated.

''Beggers cannot be choosers Monsieur Tatopoulos.'' Monque added.

"That's Doctor Tatopoulos. Lucy what do you think?" The doctor asked his adoptive daughter hopping on deck from the ladder.

Lucy was quick to answer him. "It's a total POS that's what I think... looks more to me like its dying a slow death of rust. Look this is just a fatty piece of crap that floats! Of all the nerve! Oh one last thing Monique I didn't recall actually ever begging for anything from you.''

As the four walked around the interior and cabin area. The area was somewhat spacious however with numerous equipment like sonar, radar and communications array. As they drunk in the look of their new research boat Randy just had to say something. ''Yeah a few one sheets, some chips, a cooler and we're good to go.''

"Ahoy matey! Permission to board.'' As the destinctive voice of Animal and Audrey who had likely followed the four into the boat.

As the blonde looked around herself at the crappy boat Nick had started to use she couldn't help but add her two cents. "Nice wreak what's it called?"

As Animal tried to film Audrey the French woman took a grab at it not wanting any filming much like Phillipe had done. "Off limits!''

"How come everybody keeps doin' that?" Animal said quietly clutching his camera close to him.

"You wanna tell me why Craven and that redhead Cupie-doll booked a flight to Jamaica?'' Audrey demanded wanting immediate answers on the two scientist's in question.

"Hey how'd you figure... " Lucy tried to answer but was again cut off by the blonde.

"I have my sources." She replied using a defacto reporter excuse. "They find anything yet?'' She asked again.

"Classified." Monique said giving yet another defacto military excuse.

This got on the blonde woman's nerves. First Elsie mouths off to her now this new chick does the same. "How many girlfriends you need to do your talking for you Nicky?"

"Two too many... " The pink haired teenager muttered facepalming. "Lord gimme strength." A bark by Jiro snapped her out of her thoughts.

"I cannot believe you're letting a child come on this dangerous mission much less her dog come along too... (sighs/mutters) American fools OUCH!" Monique started in her condescending French secret service tone... the one where she sounds like a more superior human being only to be smacked upside her head by the girl's invisable vector arms. "Rude child."

"Look Monique I'm a big girl I can handle myself down there. Furthermore where Nick goes I follow and where I go Jiro comes besides its nice to have a guard dog around.'' Lucy explained in her own haughty sounding tone of voice.

-Jamaica

Back in Jamaica things were getting still more strange as if they weren't strange enough as is to begin with but something was at work in the waters around the the tropical island paradise turning it into a nightmarish hell. Elsie was going over the data the two had accumulated so far. "The data suggests that while draining the fish's electrolytes the tar was also keeping it alive."

This was of particular concern since whatever was making the stuff had a very gruesome way of feeding on its victims. ''Why would it do that?'' Craven asked the redhead. As NIGEL floated on the water's surface using a specialized floation system a device on the ventral side of the float extended from a cable. Somekind of creature sped past it causing to wobble everywhere.

-New York Harbor

Meanwhile back in the likes of the US the likes of Nick's crew headed towards the likes of Lady Liberty through New York Harbor the boat chugged along at a steady rate... to which Nick complained. "Any chance of hitting Montego Bay by the turn of the next century?

"I'm sorry captain but the warp drive cannot take anymore.'' Randy said doing a reasonable impression of the Star Trek character 'Scottie' as he steered the boat. In any case the boat was going as fast as it could.

Monique had an inkling on what to do... she turned a dial on the ceiling which revealed a secret panel. The panel folded back as a secret keypad and control stick appeared in its place. The French woman pulled it back as hidden hydrofoils appeared and the vessel sped out of the harbor and passed one of the many bridges that connected the five boroughs of New York City. Randy however was impressed. ''Heh-heh nice thrust.''

Outside on the very edge pf the starboard bow section Lucy and Jiro looked back as they saw they were headed for Jamaica... and whatever dangers that were reaping chaos there. They had to be stopped no matter the cost. As the wind from the speeding boat blew her pink locks everywhere she just drunk the fresh sea air, then suddenly Lucy's cel rang and she answered it. ''How goes it?''

-Jamaica

On the other line Elsie answered the rosette's question. The fish from the tar blob was laying dead on the seats of the pair's research ship. ''Well we analyzed the tar, amino acids reading right off the charts and the fish we found trapped inside completely drained of electrolytes.''

-New York Harbor

"Sounds to me like the tar is like a external digestive process." Lucy surmised over her phone.

-Jamaica

"Exactly we were thinking more like an external stomach. Once the food is digested the tar is probably reabsorbed back into the predator's body.'' The redheaded scientist further elaborated.

-New York Harbor

"Just what kinda critter are we dealing with here?" Lucy asked when she suddenly heard Elsie scream on the other side.

-Jamaica

The cause of Elsie's screaming was plainly simple... huge tentacles from either a squid, a cuttlefish or octopus were attacking the pair in their boat. Elsie tried climbing to the top of the boats cabin but it did little good.

-New York Harbor

"Else! NICKKKK!'' Lucy screamed as Nick raced to the deck and saw his adoptive child in a panicked state. "Nick something's happened to Elsie and Mendel! We gotta get down there as fast as we can!

-Jamaica

The redheaded scientist dropped her phone on the deck as the crazed cephalopods... they were huge squids with a pale muted lavender hued skin which oozed tar. One managed to get aboard the ship as others appeared from out of nowhere as they began attacking the two scientists. Craven and Elsie tried to fend them off but the creatures just tore them from their hands as well as biting down on them with their four pronged beaks... next NIGEL was dragged under immediately upsetting the sickly scientist. "NIGEL!''

But there wasn't any time to mourn him as the unholy beasts ensnared Elsie and before he knew it the beasts ensnared Craven too! The creatures using their powerful arms ripped off bits of the boat as it was forcibly dragged deep beneath the waves along with the likes of the redhead and Dr. Craven and soon some buoyant debris made its way to the surface... in its case a life saver hoop, a pole, a detergant bottle, Elsie's phone, and a cooler.

-that night

By the time Nick and the others had arrived at the tropical waters of Jamaica there was hardly anything left... aside from a few pieces of flotsam and jetsam there was almost nothing. No traces of any boat were left. Monique's handmedown boat used its searchlights to look for anything or any clues as to what happened there earlier. A feeling of dread hung over the likes of the two Tatopoulos' and Randy too was worried. "Creepy I think so.''

"Nick I'm getting a nasty case of the heebie jeebies right about now... " The bespectacled teenager said looking over the tar streaked water as the boat chugged through to shore. Jiro somehow happened to agree by letting out a depressing whine. He looked to his master and somehow knew by her body language this was serious.

Nick then happened to notice something. ''Swing us starboard." He called out to Monique as he picked up Elsie's floating phone which dripped off tar dribblets. It wasn't a very pretty or encouraging sight. "Elsie... "

-Montego Bay Police Hall

Things were getting white hot at the city's police hall. The mayor and the police force tried to keep the visiting tourists as well as local natives calm through the frankly escalating crisis. ''We are doing everything in our power please remain calm.'' The police capain explained to the large crowd that seemed ready to mob the hall.

It did little good as the crowd was infuriated further. Meanwhile Nick was trying his luck on negotiating with the local ambassador. ''There must be something you can do Mr. Ambassador. We're talking about American citizens."

"You have to... we need to find them please... " The bespectacled teen pleaded with him.

That didn't go very well with him however. It seemed the big man had far too much on his plate so to speak. ''We're doing everything we can Doctor Tatopoulos but this still a local problem.''

-a bit later

As the two trudged back to the boat they were at a loss at what to do and frankly Lucy was extremely upset by it. "Pompous ignorant bowl of jello he'll be the death of this entire town."

Nick and the teen girl hopped back on deck while the sercret service agent was cleaning the harpoon gun array. "I told you two it would be a waste of time.'' Monique replied in her true to form half mocking toned voice. Lucy seriously thought the woman loved the sound of her own voice but not only that but being right everytime as well.

This hit a nerve with the two and Nick let her have it. ''Get this through yer head those're my people out there and I'm not resting til I find them!'' Nick fumed to the French woman.

Suddenly Nick was loudly, abruptly, as well as suddenly interrupted by Randy's shouting. "Ding ding ding we have a winnah! I locked onto NIGEL's distress signal, once I pinpoint the little bot I should be able to retrieve him.''

Soon they were doing just that using a retractable winch and cable system they fished NIGEL back up to the surface. As NIGEL got close to the surface bubbles appeared. "Look!'' Nick called to everyone as the exploration robot finally surfaced but what had stowed away truly horrified them... the group saw two tar encrusted forms stuck to it. It horrified Nick because it was Elsie and Craven. He checked the redhead's pulse then Craven's and made a shocking discovery. ''They're alive.''

"Are you sure Nick... I mean that's good but just how injured are they?" Lucy asked getting a little worried.

-boat's research lab

Onboard the ship's research lab the likes of the two Tatopoulos' worked to remove the strange tar from their friends bodies. "Subjects remain unconsious. Attempting to break down the tar's enzymes with an alkali solution. Lucy could you fetch the solution on the burner please?'' Nick went on into his headset as the teen went using her tongs to lift the red hued chemical off the burner. She'd picked up a lot being with Nick all these years... in a number of scientific fields ranging from chemistry, to mathematics, biology, and radiology.

Lucy then took a large cylindrical bottle from a nearby shelf as she then poured the red solution into it. Nick took that and poured into a another container with a spraying nozzle which gave the lever a few pumps. "Although the tar seems to've kept them alive the subjects appear dessicated (sprays off Craven then Elsie) as if electrolytes and blood sugars have been drained.''

Craven quickly came too and in full panic mode. "Squids! Get 'em off! Get 'em off!"

Elsie awoke next and coughed out a bit of the tar still in her throat. Nick went about calming her down. ''It's over it's over you're safe now.''

-meanwhile

Meanwhile driving in their jeep along the winding roads that encircled the islands cliffs the likes of Animal and Audrey were also investigating the goings on in Jamaica and as usual Animal complained. "I could be at home enjoying my wife's pasta fazul but NO you drag me down here to hunt monsters!''

"Credit card records don't lie Animal Craven and Chapman flew down here and rented a boat in this village, they found something big I can smell it." The blonde proudly claimed.

Not to far from the cliffside road the ship being used by Nick and the others was slowing to a stop in a small yet deep inlet ... Nick was going over the situation with the newly revived pair of scientists which frankly shocked Craven. ''That tar was eating us?"

"Paradoxically while also keeping you alive and the whole time it was draining away the nutrients from your blood." Nick explained.

"Very grizzly if ya ask me even worse than than how Hemipteran insects eat... Huh? What's that?" Lucy commented but then heard something... coming from the ship's propeller system.

More of the tar stuck to it clogging it and slowing down and as Monique and Randy peered over the deck one of the squids appeared much to the techie's uber shock. "That is some serious scrunchalini (thats the best I could hear)."

The creature used its tentacles to try and hoist itself up on deck but the service agent had other plans. "Down." She instructed Randy. The gun on deck launched a fast moving bolo and weighting device which ensnared the creature and Randy pushed it into the angry waves.

Randy couldn't help but congratulate himself. "I am so good."

"I would not celebrate just yet." Monique said cooly keeping a surprisingly level head through the crisis. Most would've cracked under pressure seeing so many of the giant mutant creatures since more and more kept popping up. "Inside." Monique half ordered signalling a retreat was in order as the pair fought off the mutant beast's tentacles with long oars.

Nick happened to open the door wondering just what the hell was going on. "What's going (Monique hits him in the gut with an oar) Ahhh!"

Closing the door and locking it Monique they were all trapped like rats in a cage and once Elsie saw her she immediately disliked her. "I dunno who she is but I hate her al... " Elsie's rant was interrupted by the clunky wrenching sound of tearing metal. The squids were tearing the door off by sheer force! If they got into the cabin lab it was all over. Then they burst through and ripped the heavy door off and began to go after the treats inside the shell.

"Not again... " Craven whimpered not liking where this was headed.

"Is there another way AHHH!" Nick tried to say but was ensnared by one of the tentacles only Lucy tried to grab him.

"Nick hold on! WHOH!'' Lucy called but then she was entangled too so Jiro tried to bite down on her white jacket and tried pulling her back only for that to backfire.

He was caught too! "BOOF!"

As the three were flailed around by the multi-armed beasts Nick caught sight of the creature four pronged beak which snapped impatiently at its next meal. Lucy by this point was pissed and had had enough of this. These things would let her go or they'd regret it. "Ya wanna piece of me huh?! Put us down you poor excuse for escargo! Here deal with this!''

Using her vectors she hacked through the arms that entangled her. The creatures wailed out in pain as their arm tips were being hacked and torn off. Using them some more she hacked Jiro safely away but Nick was still in trouble.

Suddenly before she could act numerous more squids appeared around the ship. "Oh crap... " Lucy said gulping at seeing the vast army of squids staring at her from the waves.

-begin King of Monsters by Keith Emerson

Then just as suddenly the squids were yanked under by some unknown force as Nick then caught Nick in her arms... the force revealed itself as Godzilla! He'd survived the army strike and followed the ship all the way to the island of Jamaica. He had the squid in his mouth and heaved it aside.

"Godzilla you're alive." Nick said totally astonished by the development.

"Baby!" Lucy called out in just as much shock yet still calling him 'Baby' despite not being one anymore.

Godzilla had two more mega sized mutant squids in his clawed 'hands' and speeding along the road and stopping at the docks was Audrey and Animal. "You getting this Animal?" Audrey asked as she saw Godzilla throw the squids far from himself.

"No I'm workin' on my suntan!'' Animal complained from the frankly obvious question.

"Whoo yes!" Randy hooted out cheering on the lizard king.

However more of the squids ganged up on Godzilla and extended their numerous tentacles in an attempt to drag him under the waves then they did finally. The sudden dragging caused a massive waves that spilled over the ship's deck soaking everybody. Then there was silence no Godzilla no nothing as the waters calmed again.

Then Jr. reappeared as several of the squids were clinging to him by use of their suckers. Godzilla's fins lit up as he picked off the squids in his clawed hands let loose his fire breath and really fire roasted those suckers.

"Wahoo! Fried calamari!" Randy cheered out in Godzilla's victory.

"One of my favorate seafoods!" Lucy chimed in as Godzilla went back under the waves.

Monique was positively dumbfounded. "I don't believe it that thing saved our lives."

"Lucky it doesn't hold a grudge." Nick pointed out.

"Baby loves his daddy and mama... What!?" Lucy huffed out as everyone stared at her yet again.

-shortly

Shortly on shore the carcasses of the squids washed up onto shore their bodies still oozing the black tar which stained the beach waters an ugly black.  
Elsie was however confused by Godzilla's somewhat 'protective' actions of Nick and Lucy. "So it survives an airstrike and it swims 15 hundred miles just to save our sorry butts?"

Nick was prepared with his comeback. "Loyalty."

As Nick and the team walked to examine the relatively intact mutant squid specimans he voiced his views on the bizarre beasts. "Squids this size have never been seen before only speculated upon.'' Lucy scraped a few skin samples from them for study while Randy hopped atop one just being a goof. "They must be deepwater dwellers."

"Then what brought them to the surface?" Elsie asked him.

Randy then hopped off the carcass and near tackled Nick. "I'm guessin by someone lean, mean and oh so green."

"Something phony about this... I feel like we're missing a big clue here. Not all of the squids are charred... they look dare I say mummified like something was draining them." Lucy theorized.

This got Craven worried then again when wasn't he worried? "Meaning Godzilla didn't do this?''

"Just like the fish we found in the tar." Elsie realized.

"Sounds to me like the squids aren't the alpha creature we thought they were... looks like we've stumbled onto the prey of an even larger predatory mutant." Lucy theorized as she used a geiger counter on the squids strangely there was a decent of amount coming off the dead cephalopods.

"Radiation?" The redheaded scientist said aloud... this investigation was getting stranger and stranger by the hour.

In order for the quids to be that radioactive they must've been in contact with something big... very big mind you. Randy decided to ask if he could summerize the group's explanation. "So let get this straight these mutant squid things use this tar gunk to break down their food and now something else is sucking them dry?"

''Any theories Dr. Tatopoulos?" The voice of Audrey asked as she and Animal made their way down the beach.

"Audrey... what are you doing here?" Lucy asked the blonde.

"My job. Miss me?" She asked in a flirtatious tone of voice.

"Can you say abandonment issues?" Animal offered sarcastically.

Disgusted by this Elsie let out an annoyed sound best described as 'nyuh' and walked away. However Monique wanted to leave for her own safety. "You must leave it is too dangerous.''

Audrey was prepared however with a comeback. ''More dangerous than a cab ride through Godzilla's mouth? Been there done that."

"Ditto." Lucy piped up.

"There is no telling what sort of predator is feeding off these squid." Monique reiterated still trying to get her to go away.

Suddenly all eyes were on the sea for just beyond shore something big was coming up... and big as in Godzilla sized. "What is that?" A very worried Audrey asked hardly wanting an answer. The unseen behemoth speedily arose from the depths and boy was it ugly.

"I'm guessing we found our predator." Nick added.

"Make that the Crustaceous Rex! He just found us! RUN!'' Lucy hollered as she dove for cover away from the creature's massive legs.

The massive creature roared out at the frankly puny looking things below it as for appearances Crustaceous Rex had an off green skin colored body which was supported by two thick legs ending in four claws. His body bore a set of tentacles used likely for entangling food. Its hard shelled back was covered by spikes while its mouth opened like a grotesque looking four petaled flower.

As C. Rex moved its left leg forward it kicked up massive amounts of wet sand. "Down! Down! Down!" Nick ordered out as they dove for cover. Animal just kept up his filming as the massive mutant creature snatched up one of the charred squids then spit it out apparently not liking the taste.

"What's his issue?" Randy questioned the beast's bad manners.

Audrey offered her two cents to the situation. "I think he's weaning off seafood.''

However Nick knew the reason why it was suddenly on shore and spitting out the squids. "It followed the squids to the surface and now Godzilla's burned up its food supply. This batch isn't even a snack."

C. Rex then walked along and looked towards town and waltzed towards it as Monique using a nearby red motorbike decided to give chase. ''We must stop this thing unless the both of you plan to adopt it.''

Grabbing a helmet for himself Nick just gave the order. "Shut up and drive.''

"Wait for me! Yer not leaving me behind." Lucy said grabbing ahold of Nick as the three sped off in chase. Meanwhile likes of Craven, Randy, and Elsie were running up the sandy hill up to the main road.

Audrey and Animal's rental jeep cut them. "Get in!" She called out to them to do just that.

Craven however frankly didn't wanna go anywhere as he plopped down on the sand. "Couldn't we just stay here for awhile on the nice cold sand?"

"C'mon!" The redhead ranted to him getting him back to his feet.

-begin Guilty Pleasure by Becca (yes I'm the first person to put a pop-rock styled song in a Godzilla: The Series story thank you very much/Yiddish has been done already)

Meanwhile in town the emergency siren system went off signalling just that AN emergency. People ran every which way as Crustaceous Rex went about his search for suitable food to replace his tentacled prey. He towered over the town buildings, stomped on kiosks and crushed roofs. As the trio sped along Nick an idea pop into his head. "How do ya think it feels about fire?"

Zooming far ahead of the beast Monique had a plan to go with the idea. "Let us find out.''

Hitting the gas the secret service agent sped like a demon towards Crustaceous Rex's toothless gaping maw then sped away getting his attention. He roared as he gave chase to the small moving object. Sending one of his tentacles out he ensnared the bike though Monique jump flipped off it safely without a scratch. Crustaceous Rex then proceded to bite down on his catch however Monique took out her hidden flare gun and shot the projectile right into the creature's mouth blowing up the bike and nearly knocking the unholy mutation off balance.

"Oh-no he's getting pissed off!'' Lucy hollered out as she saw it had no major negative effect on Crustaceous Rex at all.

Crustaceous Rex turned to his left and continued his search for food... as he passed a road maintenance truck with its double trailer beds it caught the whiff of an unusually destinguished odor. The road itself gave off the rich scent so he extended his tentacles into the road and pulled up delicious tasting highway tar which he ate without question. Lunging at the road he impacted the fresh blacktop and siphoned up all of the tar in the asphalt portion.

Lucy and Nick took notice of this. "Crustaceous Rex is so used to feeding on the squids tar but with all the squids dead it needs something almost as good."

"Highway tar?'' Was all Monique could say at the moment. What type of living thing feeds on highway tar and asphalt?

A nearby school and student body was being evacuated while the town local military tyried shooting at the giant beast but it only seemed to enrage the creature further. While the bus drove off Crustaceous Rex tried stomping on these little pests though they just tumbled out of the way.

Meanwhile the others were catching up to err at least they trying to catch up to Mr. Crustaceous Rex himself. Randy was however his usual backseat driver self. "Drive faster we gotta get ahead of 'im!''

Though they got ahead the mutant snagged their jeep and crunched down on it while the occupants jumped ship err in thier case jumped jeep. "Everybody out!" Randy screamed as the group tumbled down the hillside nearby to the road. As the five slid down the grassy hillside they finally stopped. Animal yet again added his grumpy two cents. "Next time we rent on yer credit card.''

The likes of Crustaceous Rex then spat out the jeep junker and went back to hunting... the small creatures might do it thought when suddenly it heard the honking of a truck horn and the scent of tasty highway tar. It drove along and the mutant decided it would follow this large buffet table on wheels.

As Nick drove the vehicle he called to the mega sized mutation. "That's right got some nice hot tar for ya.''

"Yeah c'mon big boy y'know ya want it c'mon! Come get it!" Lucy called out from the shotgun position.

Nick kept the vehicle moving as he drove to shore and the giant shelled beast followed unaware it was being tricked and a plan was being hatched to defeat it. As they pulled away Randy saw just how well Monique worked with Nick. "They make a nice couple (Audrey pushes him) wow I meant team I meant team!" He added quickly realizing he made a goofup.

Nick finally stopped the truck along the pier overlooking the tropical waters of the island. Crustaceous Rex then used his boneless arms to lift up the second tar filled trailerbed. The high angle of his lifting snapped the hitch holding the trailers together. He then ate the trailer tar and all and proceeded to do the same with the other. Nick, Lucy and Monique scrambled to get out of the thing fast enough so they weren't eaten along with the vehicle.

But just as Crustaceous Rex was about to dine on the last trailer he was interrupted by Godzilla roaring at him as if saying ''Come get me punk!''. As the two giant mutations charged at each they circled around one another trying to size the other up. Godzilla threw a downward clawed hook but the attack was inneffective as Crustaceous Rex dodged out of the way. Crustaceous Rex used his tentacles to wrap around Godzilla's legs and drag him under then Crustaceous Rex jumped and pounced on him by diving under himself.

By now the likes of everyone was watching and Animal filmed it. He then placed a wager. "I got a hundred bucks on the walking crabcake."

"I bet three hundred on Baby." Lucy said offering her own wager.

"Fine you'd better pay up kid." Animal though the kid was crazy but three hundred was quite a bit he could spend so he took and ran with it.

Both monsters erupted from the waves both fighting tooth and nail to dominate the other... Crustaceous Rex had his numerous tentacles wrapped around Godzilla's upper body and the crabby mutant threw the lizard under the waves. Godzilla's arm however shot back out of the water and pulled Crustaceous Rex back under as if saying ''I ain't done with yet!''.

The wave of water soaked everyone as the two mutants kept up their brawl with Godzilla trying to bite down on and crunch through Crustaceous Rex' hard shell. Godzilla managed to dunk Crustaceous Rex only for him to come back up even more pissed than before. He spewed out a large blast of what seemed to be tar or possibly ink in Godzill'a face blinding him. Crustaceous Rex then used his left leg to club Godzilla's legs out from under him and into deeper water.

And with his rival gone the mutant crustation then proceeded to walk towards the nearby mountain along the harbor edge. By this time a US military chopper had touched down just in front of everybody. And guess who was coming to the party? Major Hicks of course and he was frankly shocked to see the two Tatopoulos' there. "The Tatopoulos'... " The Major tried to say but was interrupted by the foot shuffling of Crustaceous Rex.

Crustaceous Rex then went about walking onto the shoreline again and stomped through the oceanview parking lot all the while everyone dove for cover to avoid getting stepped on. Hicks then finally spoke his mind. "The news reports were right. Where'd that thing come from anyway?"

Helping Hicks to his feet Lucy explained the whole thing. ''Where else? The same place as Godzilla Sr and frankly it's the big tip of an even bigger iceberg."

Crustaceous Rex went back into terorizing the town and continued looking for food. More people ran in terror of the monster when suddenly the big crabcake was hit in the back by a large massive rock which broke into pieces upon impact. This only riled up Crustaceous Rex. He saw his attacker... It was Godzilla again. Rooaring he stepped up to fight his rival on the top of the tall bluff. Godzilla turned tail and burrowed beneath his foe digging through the moutain rock. This only confused Hicks to no end. "What's it doing?"

"He's tunneled all over that ridge its unstable." Nick pointed out as Godzilla burrowed back towards his enemy. He burst out of the ground ready to face Crustaceous Rex but the cliff face started crumbling away and taking the mutant crab creature with it. However Crustaceous Rex wouldn't go down alone he ensnared Godzilla arms via tentacle intending to take the lizard with him to the grave. Godzilla struggled to keep himself upright so it was time to decide who was going to lose this fight. Godzilla unleashed his green fire breath upon the tentacles in question and burn right through them.

Crustaceous Rex then fell to his apparent demise as the cliffside collapsed on top of him essentially burying him under tons of rocky rubble however the victory was short lived as the rest of the hill collapsed taking Godzilla with it and burying him too. Hicks was overjoyed by the development. ''Ha two monsters for the price of one."

''That monster just sacrificed itself for us Major." Nick fumed at the military man but Lucy's girly squeal told him something else was up.

''Ooh-ooh-ooh Nick look!" The bespectacled teen squealed out.

Godzilla burst from his supposedly 'final' prison and roared in victory over defeating Crustaceous Rex. ''I'll be wanting that 300 bucks you owe me Animal." Lucy said in sing-song styled voice.

Breaking the joyous mood three other choppers zoomed over to the creature awaiting orders from Hicks. Godzilla leapt into the water and dove and kept swimming. One of the chopper pilots wited on his oreder to fire. "Target acquired and locked on.''

"On my signal." Hicks said but was interupted by Nick again who grabbed the phone away.

"No you can't!" He pleaded.

"I have my orders!" Hicks spat pushing the scientist back.

"Hicks don't you want at least one of these mutants on our side hmm?!" Lucy fumed out.

Hicks was adament about his orders. ''Don't make this any harder than it needs to be.'' This cued Nick and Lucy's pained expression.

Godzilla kept diving down to deep murky depths of the local waters of Jamaica where he saw the tar embalmed wreaks along with the other things that were taken by the squids and and Crustaceous Rex. He nudged one with his snout pushing it upwards and it started floating to the surface. Then he did the same to another ship and strangely he swam around in large circles creating a huge whirlpool that started sucking up everything the enemy creatures had abducted... including the missing people too.

Back on the surface Hicks was waiting for the mutant lizard to show himself. "On my signal... !'' He was in shock as numerous wreaks started popping up on the surface along with huge amounts of tar plus people that were abducted.

Nick and Lucy were impressed. "Whoa." They both said at once. Godzilla returned to the hillside awaiting the chopper's next move roaring at them. One of the pilots relaid to Hicks. "Requesting permission to fire on Godzilla."

"Hicks get it through yer thick head he is the only defense we have against any and all the other mutantions that come popping outta the woodwork. Please what choice do we have?" Lucy pleaded and tried reasoning with the man.

Taking the teenage girl's words to mind Hicks decided not to take out Godzilla. "Godzilla is dead."

"Sir?" The pilot asked thinking he heard wrong from the Major.

''Repeat Godzilla is dead. Is that clear?" Hick repeated stating his orders again.

''Yes sir roger that." The pilot said as he and the others flew off leaving Godzilla be.

Nick thanked Hicks for allowing Godzillz to live. ''Thank you Major Hicks."

The Major wasn't exactly pleased with himself however. "Don't make me regret this." As the group watched Godzilla head back into deep water they all breathed a sigh of relief.

-Staten Island - Tatopoulos' lab

Back at the lab it was nightfall by the time everyone returned. The tube was showing the news report of the attack on Jamaica. Sailors used the alkali colution to get the tar off from the victims. Audrey's voice could be heard on the report. "And so another monstrocity was destroyed by the US armed forces with no loss of life. This is Audrey Timmonds reporting from Jamaica.''

"Thanks Audrey for keeping Baby outta the spotlight." Lucy hugging the blonde like the makeshift mother figure she was to the girl.

"It saved our lives I guess I owed it that much." The blonde admitted.

Yet again Animal complained about the event. ''And all it cost me was an Emmy! Not that I am bitter.''

Craven then blew his nose again. "I'm just glad its over."

"Over? Just be thankful that whatever we have to face in the future we won't be facing it alone." Nick said looking out the window.

"I wonder what wierd sorts of monsters we'll be mopping the floor with? Mutant coral? Pirahnas? Spiders? Who knows." Lucy said looking out the window with her adoptive father.

Meanwhile outside in the water Godzilla poked his head out, looked around then roared.

-to be continued

Ok chapter 3 is finished time for a time skip like in EctoVectors where HEAT hears in 2004 of a giant sea worm rampaging off Yokohama's coast following underwater excavation of artifacts. There they meet up with our favorite college kid, his cousin, and his sister who's helping them out in their work at the Inn. There both groups collide as destiny unfolds.

Well keep reading to find out. And yes I know Lucy's real name is Kaede I know... just relax in the story she's called Lucy because it was the only thing written on her baby basket. It was put on there by the facility jerks. Ok are you happy now? Anyways this has been writer TURP and I hope you folks are enjoying my crazed crossovers. Please look into Yokohama Night Monsters, Neon Genesis Nightwarriors, Power Rangers Dimension Legends, EL Digital Saviors, Diclonius Goddess of Steel, Horns of a Spider, and Maverick Hunter KLN to satisfy your craving for bizarre crossovers. This has been TURP "The Crossover Writer" and now slightly less insane now phasing out people later.

PS Oh also worth noting you maybe thinking that I hate Monique or have a vendetta against her character... not so the "Rude child" is simply a running joke much ''Imbecile" in Godzilla 2000. And let's face it folks Monique can be a bitch a really bad one when she wants to be so I hope I didn't turn off any potential readers.


	4. Maple Inn meet HEAT

ELG The Series 4

Ok now that my Ghostbusters story is finished I'm creating yet another insane crossover involving another fixture of Japanese pop culture: Godzilla or more accurate Godzilla the Series. Here we continue the story in the year 2004 after a 4 year monster dry spell there's a disturbance off Yokohama's coast. Some underwater archaeologists accidently unleash the guardian of the lost continent of Muu... the beast named Manda! Lucy also meets up with a trio of relatives as the plot begins to unfold. Rated K+ or E10+ for everyone 10 and up; for mild language, moderate sci-fi monster violence and terror. Enjoy my loyal readers. I own nothing since Godzilla is property of Sony/Toho and Elfen Lied belongs to Lynn Okomoto.

-begin Godzilla VS Mechagozilla Main title theme by Akira Ifukube

-chapter 4 - Maple Inn meet HEAT

-Current Year 2004: Yokohama bay waters

In the bright sunlit waters off Yokohama however in the deeper depths the likes of an important archaeological expedition was taking shape. Numerous artifacts were being found buried in the muddy sediment as divers used specilized waterproof clipboards and pens to catelogue. Other divers low powered vacuums inhaled the silt-like mud hoping to find ever more objects like possibly bones. The purpose of this excivation was to ascertain whether or not this was indeed the location of the legendary lost continent of Muu. Supposedly it was like Atlantis, a highly advanced kind of place but dissappeared without a trace via earthquake. Carbon dating anything even the smallest bone fragment was impossible without equipment back in the city... things the five boat science group lacked.

Suddenly without warning there was an underwater landslide... tons of debris rolled down the island's sea shelf and in the darkened depths of the abyss. Once the threat was over one of the male divers went back to trying to brush away some of the sediment and managed to find something to find an ancient coin partly encrusted by hardened sand globs and dead barnacles. The silt still hadn't quite settled yet when something swam behind him and boy was it big. He turned around but saw nothing so he called to his fellow diver. ''Hey Mamoru did you... see that?'' He nervously asked the other diver.

''See what? I told ya that white tea was bad for you Talki just get back to work.'' Mamoru griped. This underwater dig was important and getting the jitters as well as getting seasick was a major no-no. It was important that the scientists kept their focus on the work at hand since the expedition had to prove the existance of Muu.

Then ever so suddenly the stealthy thing swam by Mamoru yet again. "There it was again! I know something was behind me Talki!''

''I think you've been drinking too much tea there's nothin here but mud and dirt!'' Talki fumed as he saw Mamoru pointing behind him... he turned but saw something quickly vanish into the disturbed silty water.

By now Talki started getting worried maybe there was something here. Then the hidden thing slowed its pace and was right behind Mamoru... it was partially obscured by the muddied water as Mamoru turned around as the bright green thing roared at them scaring them nearly to the point of death. ''AHHHHHHHHH!''

-begin Redrum by Immediate Music

-New York City USA - Empire State Building - start of the 2005 school year

Back in New York things had changed quite a bit, the once mighty World Trade Center was destroyed by two terrorist hijacked jets. The massive fires generated by the fuel literally heated the steel beyond its normal tolerances and the towers collapsed. But that wasn't the main concern of HEAT ever since a few months after the Deep-Dweller incident all mutation activity seemed to cease. Hicks however advocated that the UN remain on alert and that Godzilla be added to the international military as the secret weapon against all mutations. Nick also argued that the UN remain vigilant and upgrade the varying nations weaponry whenever they had the chance.

Speaking of HEAT things had changed since Randy and Monique had started to try dating each other. It went more in Randy's favor went he went back to college and not only getting great grades but also finishing his major. It involved Computer Engineering. For example the likes of Dr. Elsie Chapman and Dr. Mendel Craven had been dating for a few years now as did Nick and Audrey however Lucy was sadly left out. She was convinced no man would ever want to spend their life with her... and she was very lonely. But she put on a facade and didn't want anyone knowing her pain. This was something her mental demons picked up on.

Lucy herself was up on the observation deck on the top of the highest building in the city... the Empire State Building battling her own darkness of mind. ''You know the world will never accept you and Baby. Its about everyone else in the world as well as HEAT... They're far too eager to please the public. You know it for a fact the public is a threat. Once everyone finds out how different you are they'll hate you. If any find out kill them.'' Her voice said.

Lucy just tried to ignore the voice at first when she was younger but as she aged she now fought with it. ''Stop it Nick and and the others trust me and my judgement I'm a scientist not an executioner!"

Knowing full well just how tenacious the voice could be she popped in her favorite cd by Puff Daddy to drown out the voice's bull. Steadily more people began to come to the observation deck and took notice of the current Lucy Tatopoulos in her traditional late summer outfit, a set of very short short jean shorts, white long jacket like a trenchcoat but of a thinner fabric type. Her face bore her pink rimmed glasses and her trademark shirt with a pink sleeves with a black seem running from the shoulder to the cuffs. The bottom of the shirt was white as was the inner sections of the sleeves only now the short showed off her skinny midriff.

She'd probably go to college at her tender age of 19 but was afraid to due to her 'defects' as she called them however she'd grown in great leaps and bounds. She was taller equal to Elsie and her physique and figure had filled out nicely... if she wanted she could've gone into modeling. That was an amusing idea... scientist by majority and modeling in between.

''Hear my cries see my falls lend your ears. Come with me!'' The punkish teen girl called out as it became very clear she was listening to her personal cd player and like many youths tended to sing along outloud. Suddenly her cel-phone which was on vibrate suddenly vibrated... It must be Nick so she took the device from her waist holder. Flipping it open she answered who was on the other line. "Yes this is Lucy Tatopoulos may I ask who is calling? Oh Nick... hmm uh-huh... What! They saw what!? Where!? Ok, ok, I'll be there as soon as I can. Yes don't worry.'' She then turned off her phone. "Its starting... the next mutation wave.''

-later

After a few hour subway trip getting back to Long Island Lucy hopped on board the HEAT Seeker which sped out of the New York waters and on a direct course to the Panama Canal. It'd be quite some time until HEAT reached the Canal though so everyone entertained themselves in their own manner. Lucy however was on the ship's bow letting the wind whip her rosy locks back behind her while she stood deep in thought. What could be going on in Yokohama? Last time they were in her home country they faced off against the likes of King Cobra an ophidiaphobic's ultimate nightmare. King Cobra was a giant Godzilla sized snake mutation.

She was so far into la-la land that the rosette didn't notice Monique was in fact behind her. ''Thinking about your how is it... your old glory days hmm?''

Jumping a bit Lucy gave the French woman a glare. Monique had had plenty of glares directed at her so it didn't effect her that much. ''Those days were hell for me they were far from good old glory days.'' Feeling impish the rosette smacked the spy upside the back of her head.

"Rude child.'' The spy muttered after getting smacked despite in US law she wasn't a child anymore.

-eventually

By the time HEAT arrived at Yokohama it was almost time for sunset... err to be more exact about 67 minutes before Japanese sunset. As the likes of the team discussed ways on how to deal with this situation. Nick suggested Lucy investigate using the geiger counter to determine if the supposed creature had any possible links to anything remotely radioactive.

Meanwhile on another section of the Yokohama beach front three older teens were looking around the beach sand for shells, sand dollars, coins, bottle caps and other oddities hidden in the sand. The boy had dark black hair plus with a hint of blue deep sapphire eyes and his two female companions looked very similar they must be family if one was noticing. The first girl seemed older and wore a long sleeved white blouse with some grey slacks on her legs plus was a brunette. The second had a blue jean jacket over her tan undershirt plus tight fitting jeans.

However their attention was diverted to a very well decked out research boat painted with a shark face. It was also partially rusted but what was really noticeable was the group of scientific looking people, a brown haired man, an African American college guy likely a senior, a redheaded woman, a blonded beared man, a tough looking Asian woman, and the last was a punkish looking pink haired girl likely dyed. Also tagging along was a large brown furred dog. It was highly likely he belonged to one of them.

The bearded man took out a remote control of some type and opened up a large crate next revealing a robot of some type. The robot frankly resembled a three wheeled moped-like robot but with catepillar tracks in the back. The upper body had a clawed sampling arm while the head bore a red right eye and a multi-hued left. The head itself was spherical with a "mouth" replaced by a vent. Its color was construction yellow.

Pushing up her glasses she allowed the robot to follow her to a nearby tide pool filled with stranded sea creatures. She took out the geiger counter and did a few swipes over a sample of kelp held up with a set of sampling tongs used by the girl's other hand. All scans were negative so she scanned a nearby sea star which proved negative too... Taking out a magnifying glass she saw something move but it was only a young kelp crab nothing too interesting.

The brown haired man gestured to the rosette who made a gesture that clearly meant "I didn't find anything''. Growing bored from the silence the girl went to her cd bag and pulled out one of her favs much to the rest of group's chagrin but not the brown haired man. It seemed the robot had a built in cd player plus speakers. The song that she played proved to be quite a shock to the trio of relatives.

-begin Like a Virgin by Madonna (yes I'm the first person to put a Madonna song in a Godzilla: The Series fanfiction story thank you very much/Godzilla 2000's English dub had Yiddish so there you go)

This choice of singer got a string of groans and moans to come out of the foursome... evidently they didn't like Madonna much. It was then the punkish girl took notice of the three. "Hey you three this area is dangerous what're you doing here!?''

"Uh... umm uh we were just walking along the beach looking for shells and stuff right sis? Right cuz?'' The boy half stammered to answer hoping to rally support from his relatives.

"That's right! That's right!" They both say jumping in to help him.

"Sorry my bad I shouldn't have jumped ya like that... name's Lucy. Lucy Tatopoulos. Over there's my adoptive father Nick. C'mon I'll introduce you all.'' Lucy said leading the three to meet the rest of her colleagues.

Nick was then introduced to the three. "Its a pleasure to meet you three like Lucy said my name's Nico Tatopoulos but just call me Nick everyone else does. This is Randy Hernandez an intern working on his college diploma, Dr. Elsie Chapman she specializes in mutation behavior, Monique Dupre our hand-to-hand combat and infiltration expert, and finally Dr. Mendel Craven our engineer and chemist. Lucy's dog is named Jiro.'' Nick said pointing to himself then the black college kid, next was the redheaded lady, then the Asian girl, and finally the bearded man in the labcoat.

"My name's Kohta and this my baby sister Kanae she's a freshman but me and my cousin Yuka are in college. We're doing upkeep on the Maple Inn just outside town. We can stay for free if we keep the place clean.'' Kohta explained to them the older girl was his cousin Yuka and the younger girl his sister Kanae.

"And this fine piece of machinery is my ultimate creation. I introduce Next millennium Intelligence Gathering Electronic Liaison or NIGEL for short.'' Craven explained telling the three the name of the yellow robot.

"Uh Dr. Craven by techicality wouldn't that be NMIGEL?'' Yuka said bringing up the same good point that Randy brought up years ago to which Craven simply facepalmed.

"Wait just who're you guys then? What's this about mutations?" Kanae uttered pretty much lost.

"Kanae allow me to introduce you to Humanitarian Environmental Analysis Team or HEAT.'' Lucy added.

Yuka however was struggling to remember where she'd heard the term before. She'd heard about it years ago but what they did failed to come to her mind when suddenly she remembered. "Now I know where've I heard of you guys before... You're those monster guys that take down giant monsters I always thought it was a tabloid thing."

This got a double take from the pair of siblings. "SAY WHAT!?'' And that was a pretty normal reaction to those who didn't know much of HEAT or those blissfully as well as naively unaware of their work.

"Look kids to make a long story short we heard reports that said a large sea serpent was wreacking havoc where that archaeological dig's supposed be. We came looking for it but somehow it dissappeared into the deeper waters.'' The rosette explained. "So basically have you seen anything unusual, like any suspicious chemical dumping, or have any nuclear plant problems been going on? Anything else wierd going on around this place?'' Lucy asked.

"Like you PUGH!'' Yuka started to say but was elbowed in the gut by Kanae.

"Knock it off Yuka.'' She hissed telling her to keep quiet.

"It would be strongly advised you vacate this area there is no telling what sort of mutation is preying on this beachfront.'' Monique warned trying to shoo them away.

Her efforts were in vain as suddenly half a mile out to sea the waves burst upwards as something straight out of a 50's monster flick... a gigantic green sea worm was baring down upon the two groups. Its five hinge multi-jointed jaw let out a loud roar. "CHARARRRRR!''

Also worth nothing were the two beady eyes were set along the top side of the middle jaw. "What is that thing!?" Kanae screamed in panicked state.

"Manda the Worm: Guardian of the lost continent of Muu!'' Lucy explained half tackling half saving the three out of the way as Manda sped so fast to shore he slammed his boneless head into the beachfront sand sending ripples and tremors through the whole beach.

It seemed all was lost until suddenly another giant creature burst out of the bay waters... one resembling a giant slate grey skinned dinosaur. "Baby!'' Lucy exclaimed inciting absolute confusion in the trio of relatives.

-begin Godzilla Final Wars Godzilla theme by Keith Emerson

"Alright G-Man is here!'' Randu cheered seeing the mighty creature was on the scene at last.

Needless to say the three were in shock at seeing the likes of Godzilla alive and well. The US military was said to've killed it on the Brooklyn Bridge. "I thought the US military killed that thing! I saw the news report on TV back in '98! How is it still alive!?'' Yuka hollered out.

As the two giant beasts circled around each other Craven however used his control panel to send commands to NIGEL likely to draw Manda's attention.

"Hey Ethyl get me that there nightcrawler I'm gon' catch a big fish!'' NIGEL let out in a type of hill billy type of speech manner. NIGEL rolled along diverting the worm's attention enough for Godzilla to give it a left clawed uppercut.

"CHARARRRRR!'' Manda schreeched as it turned tail and dove below the waves with Godzilla in hot pursuit.

-begin Bombshell by Powerman 5000

-out to sea

A few miles from the coast in a secret institute the likes of a certain secretary was talking with her fellow co-workers and friends was giving a cup of coffee to the likes of a guy with black hair, glasses and a business suit. The basic looking men wearing security guard outfits stood around him as the whole group walked along the building wing where there was a breath taking windowside view of the ocean. "Here's your coffee Mr. Kurama I hope you like it.''

The secretary named Kisaragi handed the beverage to the man nervously which he accepted. "Thank you Kisaragi so how do you and your friends like working here? Is it rewarding?'' He asked with what seemed to be a greasy tone of voice.

''Oh its fine I just don't get the need for such high level security for cancer research though.'' One of Kisaragi's friends remarked.

''Blame the drug companies we have such high level research simply because we give only to most needy companies that sell promising medicine thats the reason.'' Mr. Kurama outright lied to them... he had a more sinister reason for all the security here.

''Wow holy crap lookit that!" One of the guards called out pointing outside... something big was going down.

The likes of a giant grey dinosaur and gargantuan green sea worm were dueling not too far from the island much to everyone who was in the hallway's shock. The dino's jagged back fins glowed blue and eyes glowed yellow as it unleashed a powerful burst of green fire at the worm as was knocked hard and headed for an impact right along the very wing they were occupying. Every single staff member ran for cover in more protected hallways except for Kurama however.

''That's impossable the US military killed that creature... impossable." Kurama stammered out in disbelief as the worms head crashed through the steel and glass showering him with dust, and glass shards.

As the creatures resumed fighting Kurama let out a yell. ''Ahahahah... GODZILLA!"

The worm now back up and whacked Godzilla upside its reptilian face with its long sinuous tail. Manda coiled around Godzilla putting the squeeze on him but Godzilla was fighting back and chomped down a nearby armored coil of Manda causing it to screech from pain. Manda retaliated by spraying Godzilla in the face with what appeared to be dark brown hued stomach acid which nearly hit Godzilla in the eyes. The lizard moved uowards just in time to take the stuff to his jawline.

''Mr. Kurama get to safety c'mon!" Kisaragi yelled to him pulling him away from the titanic battle of the titans.

Manda let go of the giant lizard and dove low into the water apparently going back to shore. Godzilla then followed after it in hot pursuit.

''Uh sir just what was that thing?!'' A guard asked.

''Something I'm going to bring up at the next UN meet that's what.'' Kurama replied.

-beachfront

By the time the beast returned to the beach front Hicks had called in the heavy artillary... as in destroyers and battleships along a jet fighter air support. They pummeled the hard armored body of Manda with shells which only seemed to be irritating it even more. Manda swam after the annoying military vehicles spewing his brown corrosive stomach acid eating holes right through the metallic hulls. They were built from some of the world's strongest metal alloys yet the acid was eating right through them like a torch through an ice sculpture.

The likes of Audrey and Animal had arrived though very late to the party as they filmed the incident for worldwide news. ''This is Audrey Timmonds live on the sight of a mighty battle between the likes of Godzilla and its associates HEAT and what seems to be a giant mutant sea worm. Yes HEAT or should I say Humanitarian Environmental Analysis Team. The military is giving the lizard mutant assistance but their weapons are completely useless the worm's sturdy exoskeletal armor! Randy Hernandez the group's computing intern... Mr. Hernandez do you have any updates on this battle or anything for the public?"

''HIT THE DIRT!'' Randy yelled tackling the blonde onto the ground just as a piece of corroded metal from the ship armada was sent flying by the worm's acidic vomit.

''Thanks... '' She squeaked out.

Manda was laying waste to the battleships and destroyers since many were riddled with holes and compromised hulls and therefore unusable. It was time for air control. The F-22 Raptor were equipped with new specialized weapons... called Auger Projectiles or as the public called them Drill Missiles. They were designed to bore into mutaions hide using super strong titanium drills studded with diamond shards. Once they bored into the hide they injected everything from toxins to explosives. These were made just to distract the giant beast.

Every single jet let loose their misile arsenal... a few missiles missed but most were on target hitting it on the back of the neck right behind the ugly looking head. A few tense seconds later they detonate causing small holes and fissures in the mutants shell. Lucy had also put in a device into Godzilla's ear... made to give simple commands. It was designed by Craven and built by the rosette.

''Baby BREATH!'' Lucy called out.

Godzilla heard the command and unleashed his breath upon the creature who was momentarily distracted and was blasted right square in its mouth and due to the weakened carapace from the missile impacts the atomic burst ripped right through the creature's neck instantly killing it. Manda was dead as its lifeless body fell backwards and splashed down hard. The high speed of the fall and mass created a massive wave that was headed to shore ready to douse anyone unlucky enough to be there.

''I think we better get going!'' Audrey called out as everyone ran for higher ground except Lucy who just stood there with arms outstretched.

The wave hit shore and soaked Lucy to the skin. "That's my baby.'' She remarked as water dripped off her wet clothes.

-shortly

With Manda dead its carcass was being dragged to shore and be used for further study. Its green blood went into the water and stained the sands a bright viridian hue. Hicks had the remains shipped to Monster Island. "Alright everyone I'm shipping that thing's remains to Monster Island. The Big G did a really good job eh Wormguy?''

Responding to the military officer had been rough and bumpy years ago but now Hicks saw eye to eye with Nick these days and by extension HEAT. "Thank you Hicks but if you hadn't rallied for those specialized missiles that worm might still be on the rampage.''

While the rest of HEAT was talking with Audrey and Animal Lucy was speaking with the trio of people they met earlier. ''Alright you three Godzilla has to be a secret weapon of the UN with an emphasis on secret. Got me?''

"But why the secrecy... why... '' Yuka tried to ask but was cut off by her younger cousin.

"Think cuz she could tell us but then she'd probably have to kill us.'' Kanae cut in getting a smug smirk on her face.

Nick along with Elsie and Monique then went over to the quartet. It was serious... Nick had something very difficult and important on his mind. "Ok Lucy we've read the reports and found all along the Asian seaboard incidents of mutations have been popping up out of the woodwork. While Hicks appoints us a base and hotel to stay at you're to keep and eye on these three. In the meantime just in case.''

"We don't need a babysitter... '' Kanae grumped out.

''Well I guess that can be done I'll be their personal protection. I'll head over to Kohta's Inn and check him out err I meant check it out.'' Lucy said then stoped herself realizing the error she almost let out.

Deep down Lucy found this Kohta boy attractive but realized starting up a relationship with him was all but impossable. Afterall who'd want a freakish horned nerd girl? A desperate person thats who which she didn't peg Kohta for. His kind face however showed a certain nobility about him. ''Who am I kidding he'd never want me... " She glumly thought to herself as she gestured them to get into a borrowed jeep that Hicks loaned her. She then asked the trio for directions to the inn.

-to be continued

Ok chapter 4 is finished time both groups have met now the the institute and its flunkies have the work cut out for them. Kurama or those Kakuzawa jerks have never met a giant fire breathing liazrd thats very protective of its 'mother'... in this case its Lucy. Bando, Nana, and Mariko'll have a lot of problems trying to take Lucy with him around that and she backed up by the US military and several governments tied to the UN. The next upcoming chapters 5 and 6 will introduce Mayu and Wanta and the Meganulon/Meganula plus queen Megaguirus. Once again I'm killing off her miserable family.

Well keep reading to find out. And yes I know Lucy's real name is Kaede I know... just relax in the story she's called Lucy because it was the only thing written on her baby basket. It was put on there by the facility jerks. Ok are you happy now? Anyways this has been writer TURP and I hope you folks are enjoying my crazed crossovers. Please look into Yokohama Night Monsters, Neon Genesis Nightwarriors, Power Rangers Dimension Legends, EL Digital Saviors, Diclonius Goddess of Steel, Horns of a Spider, and Maverick Hunter KLN to satisfy your craving for bizarre crossovers. This has been TURP "The Crossover Writer" and now slightly less insane now phasing out people later.

PS Oh also worth noting you maybe thinking that I hate Monique or have a vendetta against her character... not so the "Rude child" is simply a running joke much ''Imbecile" in Godzilla 2000. And let's face it folks Monique can be a bitch a really bad one when she wants to be so I hope I didn't turn off any potential readers.


	5. Swarm of Megaguirus Part 1

ELG The Series 5

Ok now that my Ghostbusters story is finished I'm creating yet another insane crossover involving another fixture of Japanese pop culture: Godzilla or more accurate Godzilla the Series. Here we continue the story as Mayu and Wanta are introduced. Taking cues from Godzilla VS Megaguirus her mother and boyfriend are eaten by a Meganulon. Later the creatures clog up the sewers causing massive flooding in the city leading up to a massive swarm of Meganula with the likes of the Inn group, HEAT, and Mayu all caught in the middle. Rated K+ or E10+ for everyone 10 and up; for mild language, moderate sci-fi monster violence and terror. Enjoy my loyal readers. I own nothing since Godzilla is property of Sony/Toho and Elfen Lied belongs to Lynn Okomoto.

-chapter 5 - Swarm of Megaguirus Part 1

-Yokohama -night life

It was the best time to date in Yokohama... and that was nighttime in the city when the signs and lights set the city scape aglow but by far the strangest couple was in fact a mid aged one. It consisted of an ordinary housewife and her tall strapping boyfriend. "Anyways my daughter's about 12 years old her name's Mayu.'' The woman said to her date.

There was a sudden odd yet somewhat sinister look in the man's eye upon hearing how young the girl was. "Really... hmm." An idea popped into his head. ''Hey I'm kinda thirsty Natsuko.''

''Oh, ok I'll drop by the store... would a beer be fine Stan?'' Natsuko asked her date who evidently went by Stan.

''Beer oh yeah that'd be great.'' Stan replied as he watched her go to the nearby convenience store.

He put on his headphones and lit a cigarette and walked by a nearby construction site. The site was to house a new sewer slash water purification system going through some very deep rock layers. Construction had been somewhat halted as numerous high quality fossils were discovered and several new tunnels collapsed because of a previously undiscovered honeycomb of tunnels, many of which had collapsed. But as his tunes played he failed to notice the sectioned off work zone guard rails started shaking and rattling. He also failed to notice something emerge from the marked off hole tiptoe behind him.

Something slimy dripped onto his head confusing him. ''Huh!?" When looked up he let out a scream. "ARGHHHHH!"

The unseen thing hollered and screamed as the thing dragged him back into its hole and the man was never seen again. His headphones and player were shook off in the struggle and dripping in goop.

Natsuko by now unaware of her date's disappearance came back with their beers. But she saw no sign of him. ''Stan? Stan! Where'd you go?! Stan!" She hollered out looking everywhere now getting very worried. Had some pyscho killed him?

"Stan I got your beer... c'mon out Stan where're you go? C'mon where'd you go off to?'' She continued to call out as she walked by the construction zone's marked off work shaft.

She came upon a truly disturbing sight... his headphones and the player still attached and still playing. If he waited he never went anywhere without them if he could help it. The woman's eyes narrowed seeing the clear sticky ooze that was coating them. She heard a sudden thud behind her... slowly turning around she came upon the sight of a giant six legged bug. Its large bulbous green eyes stared her down then lunged at her.

From the nearby streets not a single person could hear her screams mostly due to heavy traffic that night. "AGHHHH! NOOOOO! HELPPPPP! NAHHHHH!"

Having finished devouring the couple the creature up the nearby wall then suddenly became still. For a few moments it stayed motionless when its dorsal section of its exoskeleton started splitting open... the creature was shedding. The shape emerging was that of a huge mutant dragonfly. It rested for a moment letting its new exoskeleton harden up. It seemed this was the adult... the creature from the sewer and tunnel system was the nymph.

-Inn

Later in the early morning skies over Kamakura the likes of the Inn wasn't very lively. Nick had decided Lucy should keep a few eyes on the trio of relatives HEAT had met on the beach so naturally she was annoyed. But also the likes of the relatives were annoyed too... they didn't need any babysitting they could take care of themselves. ''Look you three I'm not too thrilled about this either but right now until Nick says otherwise I'm sticking around here like glue.'' Lucy grumped to the three.

"You and me both missy.'' Yuka retorted to the frankly punkish looking adopted daughter of the team leader.

Nick rolled his eyes at this. Lucy could be very stubborn when she wanted to since she'd mostly grown out of her bratty mid teen phase. She tended to second guess a lot of people even her own adoptive parent sometimes. ''Look you three I'm sorry but personally think you need a member of my team for your own protection. Someone's who's dealt with these mutants on several occasions and knows what she's doing. It's better than a military escort right?''

The Dr's words still failed to calm any bad nerves the three had at the Inn. "Look Dr. Tatopoulos we don't need babysitting here c'mon we're taking care of an Inn for crying out loud and without parental guidance no less!'' Kanae whined out.

Dr. Elsie Chapman however had to point out a few things to them as well. ''Look kids these creatures can be extremely destructive and dangerous. We've gone against giant worms, germs, bugs, and all sorts of assorted nasty creepy crawlies. I've a feeling we're all witnessing the dawn of a new mutation wave... Lucy's yer best bet and besides she's closest to your ages anyways.''

''Still don't have to like it.'' Lucy griped out plopping herself in the living room's easy chair. "Well at least its a comfortable chair.''

Seeing the girls weren't likely to give up on this issue anytime soon Kohta just let out a sigh. Yuka and his baby sister could be so stubborn... just like Lucy seemed to be. On one hand the three valued their independence and yet HEAT was worried about their safety in case of future mutation attacks. ''Uh ladies if I may I think we should trust the Tatopoulos'... they're the experts on this.''

Both Kanae and Yuka let out a husky sounding set of sighs. It was then when the phone suddenly rang. ''Oh now what?! Yes? This is she err er... this is Yuka personally speaking. What? The professor is sick and no one can sub for him? Great... ''

This was good news to the redheaded paleontologist. Their class was Biology after all and Nick studies organisms mutated by radioactive elements for a living so why can't he do it with Lucy as his assistant? ''Oh I've an idea how bout you and Nicky do it? Both of you're experienced in the field I bet you could teach those college kids a thing or two.''

''Ya gotta be kidding me Elsie.'' Lucy uttered out flatly in pure disbelief.

"No possible way... '' Nick flat-out refused however the two were unnerved by a gleam in Elsie's eye.

"Oh no... " The two mutter out.

-university - Biology course - shortly

Unfortunately for the two Tatopoulos' the redheaded paleontologist did have her way after all. The two ended up being drafted into it. Elsie called to the local university and got in touch with the dean. The place was short staffed at the time so biting the bullet Nick and Lucy were called in to well fill in.

Once class started the two tried to pay attention to what Dr. Tatopoulos and his daughter were teaching as much as possible but the things on their minds spoke volumes if their brains could talk that is. Though they tried not to show it they looked uneasy and their stand in professor took notice of the class's reaction.

''Nothing going on yet that's good right news right cuz?'' Yuka leaned over whispering to her cousin.

As the class began Nick went about the randomness of mutations and how by millions of years evolution took place however when he was dealing with the large mutations. However he had found a formula for them... all pertaining to the mystery of DNA aka the blueprint of life.

Luce began writing down the equation that broke down how DNA worked and what it was composed of. ''Of all the equations you'll learn of the studies here, this equation I promise you, shall be the most helpful throughout the course of your studies in this subject.''

Looking over the finished solution Nick went on to ask the things genes controlled. "Now can anyone tell me what types of things genes have a hand in influencing?''

For the most part the class stayed silent until one girl had a few ideas. ''Genes determine for example if you've dimples, freckles, soft flowing hair, a cute butt among other things.''

The mention of the cute butt got a quite snickers and giggles from several of the boys. ''Alright, alright, that's enough can we get back on track to biology here please?'' Lucy half pleaded with the somewhat rowdy class to behave.

She exchanged glances with Nick and each knew this would be a long hard day. ''Alright listen you all this ain't a nightclub this is a school and Nick's the closest thing I have to a dad so at least give him some respect.'' Lucy grumbled out.

After the class settled down Lucy began writing down ways to determine when or if certain genes would cause mutations. She drew a simple model of a chromosome and detailed where the genes were. ''Now if you look here at this simplified drawing you'll find that my studies show that guanine is the basis for almost every single mutated monster HEAT has dealt with."

"You look like a nerd and talk like one too! The kind of nerd who goes to geek sci-fi type conventions." Uttered a bratty toned student this time a tan haired girl named Holly a half American half Japanese student living in the country. Lucy's eyebrow twitched a bit more at hearing the girl's annoying yet also pompous attitude.

"Why's yer hair pink and why do you have red eyes that ain't normal." Asked Iori a shorter male student of the class.

"Its dyed I'm an albino so there now you know." Lucy uttered out sweat dropping a bit. In her mind she was pissed at Elsie. "I'm really hating this oh Chapman I'm gonna get yer ass for this... mark my words."

"Is that why a freak like you works with genius's who take out monsters!?'' Still another student cruelly joked about her appearance.

This was the final straw that broke Lucy's back. She'd had enough of these punkass college kids making fun of her and Nick. ''Excuse me? Excuse me! We're not here to entertain you punks you're all here to learn biology! But if all you wanna do is nitpick about my eyes and frigging hair then you can just fail it for all I care! Nick c'mon let's just leave these idiots be they're definitely more in line to party and get drunk than study c'mon let's go!'' And Lucy then walked out of the class leaving everyone stunned.

And very sad looking Nick had to gesture the class to stay put while he went to look for his adoptive daughter.

He managed to find her by the college campus fountain dragging her fingers through the cooled water. The breeze fluttered her pink locks around a little. She heard someone behind her and figured it must've been Nick. "That right there is the frigging reason I'm never going into public education... too many ignorant people like that making fun of me. It's the orphanage all over again... ''

Lucy was clearly upset and rattled by the classroom's disrespect but she luckily wasn't on any verge of tears thankfully. Nick couldn't take it when she cried or got upset. ''Lucy you can't let them get to you... if you let them you're letting them win.''

Glancing sideways at her adoptive parent Lucy wasn't so sure of his words. ''Doesn't make it any easier does it? I didn't choose to be born like this Nick just like Baby.''

''C'mon show them just how smart you are and how I raised you. If they say anything I'll jump 'em ok?'' Nick said giving a few comforting words to the rosette as they went back to the class.

-a few hours later

Across town and few hours later a young girl looking about 12 years old wearing a school sailor style uniform consisting of a black top with a white and small red ribbon, a basic looking black skirt and shiny brown penny loafer shoes walking down her street happy as could be. She'd a great day at school and she'd be expecting a surprise from her mother that evening.

She wondered what it could be exactly... she thought of a dog, a kitty, a fluffy bunny, a raise in her allowance even to maybe an adopted sibling to help take care of. Something she failed to notice was the nearby storm drain was starting to overflow as faint growls could be heard but the girl took out her copy of the house key she opened up the door and went inside but saw no trace of her mother anywhere. This puzzled her to no end. She was startled by what sounded like somebody being attacked in the alley near the apartment complex but she chocked it up to the neighbors acting up again. ''AHHH! ROARRRRRRRR! CRUNCH! GET HIM OFF AHHHHHH!'' Was what she heard.

''Darn neighbors always playing their TV too loud and keeping on those darn horror flicks... I swear you'd think they were being murdered.'' She griped plunking herself down in the couch.

She was then suddenly startled by another loud noise like a few walls were being smashed apart a few feet away from her then she heard more screaming coming from outside her window. What the schoolgirl saw shocked her to her teeny bones, geysers of sewage were erupting from the manhole covers sending them flying everywhere and storm drains were overflowing all along the block flooding the streets in dirty untreated water. And even before all this could even sink in the walls of her apartment were tore apart by some giant six legged bug. The creature stared at her still gnawing on a shred of somebody's shirt. It tilted its head slightly sizing up the value of the small girl to itself.

''AHHH! What is that thing!?'' The girl uttered out as it suddenly let out a high pitched screech and tried lunging at her.

Luckily she managed to weave out of the way just in time and picked up a vase and smashed it over the bug's ugly shelled head. It did little to the creature but annoy it and again it tried to take a bite outta the young teen but got a mouthful of nearby table for its trouble.

The girl thought she was safe now since the creature's mouth was stuffed full... it wasn't as it crunched down on the table bits and shook its head around throwing bits of table everywhere. "OH NO... this can't be happening to me it just can't!''

The girl made long sprint to the bathroom and on the way she snagged the cordless phone and called the emergency number. The creature charged through the house searching for its young prey relying on its antennae to find the girl's scent no matter where she hid herself. Dialing the emergency number 110 as fast as her fingers could move. ''C'mon, c'mon, c'mon pick it up pick it up! Yes this is the police there's a giant insect trying to tear my bathroom door and the whole city block of Sakura Street is being flooded by overflowing sewage! My name? Mayu! My name is Mayu! In a few words HELP! AGHHHHHHH!''

The girl heard the creature busting through her doors then finally there it was its jaws gnashing together and hungry. This preteen would be a perfect meal. Throwing caution to the wind Mayu ran then slid underneath the beast and ran for the elevator hoping to get to higher ground or at least away from the bugs. ''This just isn't my day... "

-elsewhere

Elsewhere in the city the monster dragonflies were running amuck or make that flying amuck everywhere. Major Hicks ordered an air strike on the beastly bugs only the more his fighter and chopper pilots killed the more took their place. Parts of the city were flooded by sewage and broken water mains and spewing hydrants. The creatures were being attacked by boats but that was by far the most foolish thing to do... the insects were as vicious and bloodthirsty as sharks tearing the boats to bits and drowning slash devouring the brave soldiers.

By this time HEAT had shown up with their more advanced weapons the whole city was in a state of pandemonium. Parts of the bugs were danging from buildings, laying about in the filthy stagnating waters, and covering the not so flooded streets. Everyone grabbed some of the high powered assault rifles using custom cast bronze bullets based on anti-tank cartridges. A huge water and aerial based swarm was headed right for them!

Every member of HEAT with the exception of Lucy herself who relied on her invisible inbuilt vector arms, Monique however wasn't frightened by the incoming creature horde instead using not one but two of the rifles unleashed every bit of ammo she could on them. Her tactics were relatively simple take out the head, legs or wings of the beasts. The adults weren't as sturdy as the nymphs especially their delicate membranous wings.

She took a few shots shooting off one's wings then another which collided with a traffic light. So hard its abdomen was sheared off! Yet another was shot down by the French woman but its apparent path set it right on collision course with said woman who swiftly dropped to her feet.

"I believe the phrase is "Hit the dirt?" She asked but before she could answer one of the nymphs snuck up behind her only Randy shot it using a bazooka armed with a few Auger Projectiles.

Yes the same ones used against Manda the worm. The projectile hit the insect and embedded itself in its exoskeleton then KABOOM! The creature blew up in a giant explosion of legs, bug guts, and bug blood which frankly wasn't red in fact it was light green. "Thank you Randy though a bit messy. But as you Americans say "Keep up the heat''!''

Despite being unarmed and no weapons at his disposal Jiro the dog relied on his canine strength and teeth to fight back against the giant beastly insects. He ran at and leapt on its back. His fangs crunched through the shell as he tore off a section of the creature's exoskeletal structure. Armed with a few basic grenades Lucy shooed the dog off then took out the pin and dropped it inside the insect's wound.

The creature gave chase but the girl and her dog jumped behind a damaged car then a huge BANG rattled the whole block followed by a rain of giant bug remains. "Great job boy.'' She said petting the mutt for a job well done.

Their victory was short lived as more of the nymphs and a few adults figured she and Jiro would be an easy set of targets and took after them. The three nymphs were swiftly beheaded but two were still left plus there was still the group of adults. Lucy found a piece of copper pipe which she sharpened into a makeshift lance via vector.

She threw it at one sticking right in its giant bulbous eyes. The beast thrashed and screeched when got and idea. She ran to the nearby telephone pole and she swiftly climbed up it and found what she needed. She sliced off one of the power lines and leapt down on the impaled insect. She jumped off it just as the sparking wire touched the sharpened pipe. What happened was exactly as expected... the electrical power sent lethal volts throughout its body making its body fluids burst out of its hard shell. The creature then slumped in death.

Another one still chomping at Jiro which pissed the girl off to no end. She ran right in between them both. "No one takes a chomp at my dog.'' Lucy hissed out vector slicing through a stop sign post and and gave the sign a heavy throw. The spinning sign cut the beastly bug horizontally from head to abdomen.

The now dead insect then slumped as its sliced carapace fell off onto the street. Seeing another caution sign the rosette heaved it upwards heading straight at the flying adults. The sign cut one through the torso, another its wing, the third its head which made it crash into a streetlamp impaling itself. The beast still struggled despite being decapitated. The last was sliced through vertically as its halves fell apart. Each half landed on opposing sides of the street.

It was then she heard high pitched cries for help most likely from a child and a nearby one at that too. Lucy looked at her dog then in the direction of the cries. ''You thinking what I'm thinking boy? Good! Let's take down some bugs! This really reminds me of an old movie though... I hope I'm wrong and its not the one I'm thinking of though.''

Lucy and Jiro came upon a very frightened looking preteen girl. She looked about 12 and was holding a small puppy with her. A rather large nymph was bearing down at her its jaws drooling. "LEAVE ME ALONE YA OVERSIZED BEDBUG!" The girl screamed trying to hold off the beast with a broom handle. She even whacked it on its head. It did little good expect making the hexapod even angrier.

It was very clear what the thing wanted and that was a Schoolgirl Sloppy Joe! Luce threw a bottle at it which shattered upon hitting its bumpy and armored head. It turned around and saw the rosette nerd and her dog. ''Oh my, my am I interrupting something? Yo bugly yeah you ya want some of me huh? Well come get us y'know ya want it.'' Lucy said taunting it and smacking her rear end trying to entice its appetite.

Screeching at the two it broke into a run but was quickly gunned to bloody bits via a timely arrival by Monique. But before she could thank the French woman another burst through the walls just above the little girl. "Down!" Monique ordered as she opened fire upon the last of the beast gunning its body full of bullets shredding its exoskeleton beyond repair.

The members of HEAT looked over the child and saw no serious injuries on her. ''Hey kid you ok now? Nothing's broken?'' The rosette said helping the girl back to her feet. "I'm Lucy, my dog Jiro and this is Monique.''

''I am now thanks. I'm Mayu.'' The girl said introducing herself to the three. ''So what're they? Some kind of bug?'' Mayu asked timidly clutching the stray pup she named Wanta close to her as Lucy looked over the dead specimens.

''Its a large odonate... another word for dragonfly. Though it more closely resembles the extinct Meganulon then molted to become a Meganula, creatures resembling prehistoric vicious dragonflies. Those tunnels must've led to a large cavern where the creatures were dormant or inactive for years when the construction awoke them. The people that'd disappeared were likely eaten by them... as food. Oh my god... Its just like that 2003 movie Bugs.'' Lucy gasped seeing distinctive parallels between the fiction and her new reality that was around her as she lived and breathed.

The little discovery was again short lived as a group of several more adults happened to be scouting that exact location. Lucy happened to notice them and jumped to the fire escape ladder. ''Excuse me Mayu we'll talk later right I gotta take care of our living air pollution.''

Lucy jumped from the ladder onto a winged adult. She hung on for dear life as she viciously tore off the beasts wings making careen out of control. Leaping off from her doomed ride she sliced another's head off. Using her vectors she latched onto its body jumped to another slicing it horizontally from head to abdomen much like the earlier one. Hopping off that one she hacked another sideways through its thorax. The next she tore off its stinger tipped tail and used it to slice another's wings and head clean off.

Hopping off that she jumped to a flag pole did a few spins and landed perfectly back on the fire escape ladder. She sprinted back to the street level. ''Ok young lady I know this is a bit sudden but ya gotta come with us... we've a makeshift camp not too far from here."

-later

A bit later Mayu told HEAT what happened to the neighborhood. She was definitely traumatized by the experience though she put on a tough facade for Audrey. In fact the casualty report came in Mayu was in fact the only survivor of her street. As Lucy was studying the dead remains of one of the adults Mayu took her aside for a moment. ''Uh Miss Tatopoulos can I ask you something?'' Mayu asked so very timidly almost afraid to say anything.

Lucy blinked a little at being addressed in such a respectful adult typed manner but quickly brushed it off. "Uh Mayu call me Lucy ok? Anyways what is it?''

Glancing a bit at the dead bug on the table then at the rosette Mayu finally found her voice. ''Um last night my mom left me to go out with a friend and said she'd be back when I got home from school. But here's the kicker she was nowhere to be found then that thing attacked me... oh my god! What if those things got her!?''

Lucy upon hearing this frankly didn't know just what to say. ''I can answer that Tatopoulos. We found a few remains in the construction site with heights that match your mother's specs. We're rushing the DNA and dental records right now as we speak. Then we'll be sure.'' Hicks said cutting in.

This was the straw that broke Mayu's back err to be put another way the straw that made her bawl like a baby. ''Ooh real smooth move Hicks now you got her bawling just great! Now I know who not to hire for babysitting!'' Randy complained as Mayu's crying was very high pitch and frankly it hurt everybody's eardrums.

''Mayu! Mayu! Easy! Easy! It's ok it's ok it's ok... you're safe.'' Lucy said putting the girl into a big warm hug trying to calm her down and keep her calm.

Finally it started to work as she stopped crying and started sniffling. Elsie and Nick were looking over the extreme numbers of dragonflies that were killed. ''Remember the last time we saw a sudden population spike like this? With that spider?''

Nick thought back to how the mutant widow from the Canary Islands was taken down by a modified bomb using a flower extract. The Meganulon slash Meganua as Lucy nicknamed them were a very powerful front. Pretty soon the swarm would be fortified again. "Don't remind me. However there must be a larger reproductive creature at work here laying tons of eggs and add in the already developed adults we'd be looking at a huge population very quickly. We've got to find the queen behind them all."

Suddenly there was a massive rumbling in the center of one of the flooded city block. It seemed like a giant sinkhole had opened up and then something zoomed right out of it. The thing resembled a super sized black (with yellow and red accents) dragonfly with sharpened plates on its wings, and a huge three pronged claw on the tip of its slender abdomen. It let out a loud powerful screech Godzilla had happened to somehow sense its parents were in trouble and roared at its opposition.

"I think we've found our reproductive here... Queen Megaguirus.'' Lucy uttered out as the two mutant monsters stared at each other and sizing the other up determining the other's strength.

-to be continued

Ok chapter 5 is done and the beastly bugs have been introduced as has Mayu and Wanta. Now the grand battle begins between Godzilla Jr. and Megaguirus with the city caught right in the middle. Can Yokohama withstand the onslaught of this new rise in mutations? Read and find out. Anyways this chapter was partially inspired by Godzilla VS Megaguirus, the Sci Fi Pictures TV-movie Bugs and the original Rodan film.

And yes I know Lucy's real name is Kaede I know... just relax in the story she's called Lucy because it was the only thing written on her baby basket. It was put on there by the facility jerks. Ok are you happy now? Anyways this has been writer TURP and I hope you folks are enjoying my crazed crossovers. Please look into Yokohama Night Monsters, Neon Genesis Nightwarriors, Power Rangers Dimension Legends, EL Digital Saviors, Diclonius Goddess of Steel, Horns of a Spider, and Maverick Hunter KLN to satisfy your craving for bizarre crossovers. This has been TURP "The Crossover Writer" and now slightly less insane now phasing out people later.

PS... Oh also worth noting you maybe thinking that I hate Monique or have a vendetta against her character... not so the "Rude child" is simply a running joke much ''Imbecile" in Godzilla 2000. And let's face it folks Monique can be a bitch a really bad one when she wants to be so I hope I didn't turn off any potential readers.


End file.
